


Give Me Just One Night

by lunawolf8074



Series: Dwarven Bearers [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Dwarves, Erebor, M/M, Mpreg, True Love wins, bofur is a good teacher, bofur makes sex toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 38,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7389013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunawolf8074/pseuds/lunawolf8074
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long ago Mahal created a group of dwarven men who had a special ability...they were able to bear children, they were called bearers. They were rare and over time they fell into myths and legends of ancient days of old. This is a short story of how two men who believed they were forever to be kept apart even though they both loved each other and how miracles can happen in just one night.</p><p>Kili was being forced into a marriage of alliances between the Blue Mountain kingdom and Erebor, he believed his life had hit rock bottom of an abyss....... Bofur held a secret inside of himself for almost a hundred years that he planned to keep hidden forever, until one night changed everything.<br/>One night of reckless unthinking actions can change a lifetime for these two...nothing will be the same in the kingdom of Erebor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. part 1

Rating: { Explicit }

Dwarf society is very complex to the outsider with all of it's secrets and strange ways...take the similarities within their genders for example. The female dwarf is just as muscular, just as hairy as the males are to a non dwarfs eyes, making them appear as if they are one and the same. Many an individual hold to the belief that dwarves are not born from a woman but spring forth from the very rocks that they live in...like daisies, which of course is not true in the slightest. To a keen observer there are differences...subtle, but there are still differences. If you can look closely you will find a dwarven woman's body is slightly rounder, softer...her hair that grows upon her face is more like silk and not as dense as the men's beards are. Looking closely you would see a softness along her cheekbones, a slight feminine curve along her form, but alas not many can see for she covers it up from any eyes...wrapping herself up in the many layers of men's clothing to conceal her feminine beauty.The men are all hard muscles that are sheathed within coarse hair all along their bodies. The beards upon their faces are dense and lush ...flowing down, being contained within artfully thick braids...even their limbs are thick and stout to better work beneath the earth.

Now among the males there is a subgroup that is very rare and almost never seen or heard of...to the point it has begun falling into nothing but legends. This group is kept out of the public eye and held in greater secrecy from the outside world. If an outsider ever saw this group they would think they were prisoners or slaves of a sort, but in reality they are the greatest treasures within Dwarven society...being pampered beyond belief. They are called "Bearers"... a male who is born with a womb inside of him and male genitals on the outside. Their bodies tend to favor more of a lithe yet muscular form compared to non bearer men...a hint of softness to the body and features that draw an appreciative eye to gaze upon...the hair that grows anywhere on their bodies are silky and lush to the touch, inviting a hand to stroke through it. These bearers are revealed when they "present" upon reaching sexual maturity...like a woman they wake up one day and find themselves dealing with a monthly cycle and all that goes with it...cramps, sore chests (no breasts but their nipples are very sensitive during this time) hot and cold flashes that occur sporadically. These rare and special men are treated as blessings, since females are rare and the race is predominately made of men...almost 3 to 1 ratio. These bearers are given the best housing where they lounge in luxury and comfort while eating upon delicacies... the only job they are required to do is bear children and tend to them...kept safe and sound from any harm , which is fine by them...or at least most of them. There are a few who rebel against this life...a few who dream and want more in life than to be some pampered pet that's only true purpose is to breed for the good of their race. Eventually they bend to society and like all other bearers resign themselves to their lot in life of pampered luxury...but there a few who hide for as long as they can so they can live the way they want...praying and hoping to never be found out.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Bofur was sitting at the bar ,of the tavern in the heart of Erebor, sipping on his ale as he listened to the hearty cheers behind him. In the center of this crowd stood none other than the archer prince himself, Kili Durin..the second heir to the throne of Erebor and a great warrior. He was accepting all the congratulations and back slaps on his achievement of winning the archery tournament down in Dale against some of the best archers around in Esgaroth...out shooting elves and humans alike, bringing great honor to the name of Durin. Bofur swiveled around in his chair to look upon the dark haired prince and seeing those brown eyes meeting his hazels, he lifted his mug of ale into the air in a salute before taking a swallow...seeing a smile in return right before turning back around.

A few moments later someone sat down next to him and glancing over he saw the dark mess of hair that framed brown eyes like chocolate diamonds that accentuated his swarthy complexion and his high cheekbones. It was Kili situated next to him...one of the company of warriors who helped to take back Erebor from a greedy dragon for his people..the man who helped to watch Bofurs back along the arduous journey even though he was nothing but a toy maker...and the one man he held a secret crush for all this time. Prince Kili Durin. It still amazed Bofur that someone so noble as Kili would have done all that he did for someone like Bofur who was a toy maker for children...and adults. His chosen craft was met with mixed appreciation...the children loved his toy carvings very much...but his other styled carvings were in question in some circles. They were meant for adult eyes only...women secretly loved them...and some men too...but most men were not very fond of them, something about being such stiff competition. Yes, Bofur created such perfect replicas of the male genitalia that it was easily confused for the real thing. Each toy that he created was by special request...he made sure that each model was just right...the feel of it was very authentic to the touch with perfect veining and ridges, even the texture of them was almost natural feeling because of the special way he rubbed the wood until it was as soft as velvet to the touch that made it seem lifelike. Kili's voice jolted through Bofur's thoughts and back into the present day...reminding the toy maker of his seated partner next to him.

"Hey Bofur." Kili's rich baritone voice floated to Bofur's ears over the roaring tavern, startling him out of his thoughts.

"Hey Kili. How's it going lad?" his rich lilt filled the space in between them as he turned more fully to look upon the young archer sitting there next to him. Bofur's eyes could see him smiling but there was a look in the prince's eyes that spoke of a certain nervousness that wasn't typical of the young man's features.

"Well...you know...it's all good" Kili stammered as he glanced away briefly before looking back at the dark haired toy maker. " Uhhmm...Bofur? I...I was wondering...if maybe...maybe we could talk? In private you know." Bofur furrowed his brow in confusion but he nodded quickly which seemed to ease the prince, judging by the deep breath he let out as he slipped off his stool and made his way towards the doors amidst plenty of hard slaps to his back before he could reach them. Bofur quickly slugged back his ale before turning to follow Kili out the doors and onto the path that led towards wherever Kili was wanting to go, which happened to be towards Bofur's own quarters. It did not take them very long to reach it since Bofur lived quit close to the center of activity in Erebor. Once they both were settled on the couch and a cup of tea in hand Bofur peered at Kili and waited for him to speak what was bothering him...hoping it wasn't something to bad. After a few moments Kili took a deep breath and began...his head hung down , not looking Bofur in the eyes as he spoke.

"Don't know if you heard the news yet, but I just found out yesterday by Uncle Thorin that the King of the Blue Mountains has a daughter he wants to marry to me, since he has no sons to carry on his line. They both have promised to me the throne if I do marry her...it's a good offer and a shot for me to prove myself to everyone that I'm not a kid or a constant screw-up." he growled out the last word with distaste evident in his tone...Bofur picked up on that sound, hearing Kili was not as happy as he probably should be.

"Kili...your not a screw-up and you haven'y been a kid in a long time...at least in me eyes."at those words, brown eyes shot up briefly and a small smile formed...it warmed something inside Bofur's heart. "It does sound like a great opportunity...so what's the problem?" he noticed Kili quickly averted his eyes and licked his lips in nervousness as he waited to hear what the dilemma was.

"Well...it's...I..." he stammered out, his cheeks becoming red...then with a sigh and a hanging of his head he whispered out one of the secrets he had been hiding for so long from everyone around and let it out into the open. "I'm gay Bofur." he waited for Bofur's reaction there on that couch as Bofur just sat there with wide eyes for a few minutes, then a soft smile slowly formed onto his mustached lips.

"Well, i can see how that's a problem then. Does your Uncle know?" Kili nodded but remained quiet as Bofur scratched his bearded jaw in thought. "And he still thinks this is a good idea for you?" Kili nodded again...Bofur furrowed his brow in confusion. "But why?"

"Because I'm a prince and that's what a prince does. He marries a princess and they have little heirs to raise up to be the future King and Queen , no matter how I feel about this, it's my duty to the Kingdom." Bofur sat there pondering Kili's words for a short time, then he leaned over to pat Kili's knee in comfort.

"Oh lad...I'm sorry this is the way it is for you. If there's anything I can do...just ask me." Bofur patted Kili's knee once more before retreating back to his side of the couch...hoping Kili didn't read the truth of his crush, that he knew was glimmering in his hazel depths. He cleared his throat quickly, not noticing Kili was worrying on his bottom lip in distress once again.

"Do you mean that Bofur? Anything I need, i can ask you for?" Kili's knees began to tremble a tiny bit in anxiety of what he was about to ask for.

" Of course lad. Anything at all..if I can, I will do it for you." he saw the twitching that Kili's legs were doing, but he didn't comment on it. Kili closed his eyes and taking a deep breath to ease his tense nerves he spoke before he lost his courage.

"bofur, there's only one thing I want and need to give me the strength to do this. I...want..and need to know what it feels like to be made love to by a man. All I ask for is one night of knowing what it feel like to be loved the right way to get me through these years to come. Will you be the one who shows me? Can you show me how it feels...please?" his words were almost pleading of the man who just sat there in shock...eyes wide and mouth hanging open. Kili felt a thread of fear and apprehension curling its way inside the longer Bofur sat there silently. After a few moments he realized it was a bad idea and he should have never asked it...he quickly stood and nearly ran for the door as he stammered over his shoulder. "I'm sorry. It was wrong to ask. Forget about it. I'll go. Good night Bofur."

Bofur was shaken from his astonishment at Kili's words to him as he left , heading for the door. A dawning of realization that the man he had feelings for was walking out the door..possibly forever , goaded him into action. Seconds before Kili could touch the handle on the door Bofur leaped out of his seat and grabbed onto the young prince's hand, tugging him away from before he could leave him. Kili was startled for a moment at the touch and turned his eyes to stare at his companion...uneasiness on his face. He could see Bofur standing there swallowing nervously for a moment...the older mans mouth was opening and closing as if he was lost on words...then he did something Either of them was expecting.

"Kili...I...I...Ah hell." Bofur without any warning jerked Kili to him and swiftly sealed his lips to the younger mans own. He could feel Kili stiffen for a brief moment from the shock, but within seconds he was melting into the kiss.. a hand slipping up to clasp along the back of his neck to draw him in closer as Kili hummed into the kiss. It took Bofur a bit before he pulled away to gaze into those gorgeous half lidded brown eyes that were darkening in desire. "Ke...are you sure you want me?" the young man nodded quickly. "Why me?" he saw Kili glance down as he licked his lips..not seeing those hazel eyes following the movement as Bofur yearned to trace them with his own tongue but was a little bit timid to dare without consent...then Kili peeked up to look him in the face.

"Because, I trust you Bofur. I know you will not hurt me if anyway possible. I...trust you." Kili stopped himself from saying the love word and instead said trust to hide how he truly felt for this dark haired man that held him in his arms. Bofur felt a deep and humbling wave of emotion that left him trembling. This beautiful young man trusted him to such a degree that he would allow Bofur to show him such pleasure...which Bofur intended to show his trust was not misplaced. Once again Bofur pulled Kili tight to his body with one hand and with the other he reached over to caress the nape of Kili's neck...drawing him closer as he angled his mouth over Kili's, to plunder into that delectable cavern he had only dreamed about since the day they met almost 2 years ago.

SMUT AHEAD

Bofur slowly caressed Kili's body that laid upon his bed, naked as the day he was born. His eyes took in the expanse of the prince's body before him...the long legs with muscles that rippled with each movement..the strong well sculpted chest of an archer that had soft dusky nipples that teasingly peeked through the perfect amount of dark hair. Bofur licked his lips in anticipation of being able to touch and kiss this beautiful feast being offered to him. It was almost like a dream to him...he was tempted to pinch himself to see if he woke up but was afraid he would , so he held off. Instead Bofur ran his hands along Kili's body, committing it all to memory so on lonely nights he could bring out when he was pleasuring himself. Feeling the coarse hairs tickling his fingers that shielded those corded muscles made him groan which to his surprise caused a reaction in the young man before him. Watching how Kili's arousal twitched in that dark nest of curls and up upon his stomach mesmerized Bofur and made his mouth go dry. Bofur leaned down and began to kiss Kili's chest as his nose nuzzled through the hairs until he found what he was searching for , hidden by the coarse pelt there. His tongue peeked out and slid over Kili's dusky nubs, making the man arch up under him on a sharp intake of air, moaning Bofur's name. Bofur was pleased by the young mans reaction and he began to trace his hand downwards following the trail of hairs that led down to his ultimate goal.

Slowly he reached out and took Kili's length into his hand, feeling how hot and heavy it laid on his palm..he heard Kili gasp at the contact and felt a measure of pride knowing it was because of him. With soft gentle strokes upon that flesh he felt the man getting harder and longer as it swelled with blood...Kili arched his back up a bit and let loose a deeper moan, letting Bofur know how much he was enjoying the attention. Bofur began to firm his touches as he moved up and down, making Kili's voice rise up louder to echo around the room...it especially did when Bofur leaned down to take him into his mouth. Feeling Kili sitting hot and heavy in his mouth...tasting his salty fluid that was leaking out of the tip...seeing how Kili was clutching the sheets in his hand and hearing those low throaty moans turned Bofur on more than he thought possible.

Kili's world centered on Bofur's hand and hot mouth that was on his erection, bringing him such pleasure unlike anything he had ever known...it was better than his own hand he used whenever he was alone in the dark of his room. Kili knew he would not last much longer by how hot his body was feeling and how tight his stones were drawing up...sweat was forming on his body the closer he got, he quickly tapped Bofur on the shoulder to let him know how close he was.

"Bo...Bofur. I'm close....so, so close." he rasped out before he spilled into Bofur's mouth...giving him warning in case he didn't want it. To Kili's dismay Bofur pulled off...a string of saliva connecting them briefly before it broke. Bofur grinned at the look of Kili laying there...how flushed his skin was...how dark his eyes were that were trying to hide his frustration at being denied so. Bofur softly chuckled at the face Kili made at him and he reached over to slowly stroke Kili's thigh...soothing him a bit as his rich lilting voice caressed the archers ears.

"Be easy lad. I want to make this real good for you. Please trust me. It will be good." Kili took a breath and nodded as he worried on his lip, watching Bofur kneeling next to him there as he thought about something...then seeing Bofur give him a seductive smile as he spoke. "Mmmm...so how do you want it beautiful? Top or bottom?" he saw a slight frown of confusion on Kili's face and with a chuckle he trailed a finger along Kili's torso and down his thigh as he explained. "Top, my lovely azyung (lover), is where you are in control and inside of me....bottom is where I get the pleasure of being inside of you. So.. I ask you again, where do you want to take this?" all the while he was talking those calloused fingers were lightly skimming a path all along his naked body...creating goosebumps along wherever he touched. Kili's breathing was hitched and raspy as he tried to focus his mind on what Bofur was saying, which was very hard for him in that moment...literally.

"I...oh Mahal...I trust you Bofur. Please make love to me." he gasped out as Bofurs finger touched a very sensitive spot on his body. He barely saw the nod of the head, but caught that smile that was full of heat and pure seduction... making his legs tremble even more in anticipation of what was to come.

"Turn over lad...let me show you real pleasure." Kili complied without hesitation ...not knowing what to expect but showing his trust in the older man as he pillowed his head on top of his arms. Seconds later he felt Bofurs hands gently stroking and kneading his cheeks...periodically squeezing them gently. All of this turned Kili on even more, then he felt a thumb brushing across his hole and he gasped loudly he felt it twitch and he heard the purr of satisfaction coming from behind him. Bofur kept up the soft teasing touches against his entrance that was making the young man emit soft whimpers and gasps. Suddenly the touches went away briefly and the rattle of a drawer of the nightstand next to the bed could be heard...Kili turned his head to look over and saw Bofur pulling out a jar of oil to set on top of the stand. Kili watched as Bofur unscrewed the lid off with a tiny bit of confusion on his face at what it was for...he saw the dark haired mans smile as a small blush bloomed along his cheeks, just as a spicy scent reached his nose.

" I...uhmm...use this on myself...alot, I guess it seems." Bofur stammered out as if he was embarrassed about something...then it clicked in Kili's mind why he was blushing and what this was for. Bofur was embarrassed because it was half empty which meant he must pleasure himself..alot. This knowledge aroused Kili even more and he rose up from his position to kneel in front of Bofur.

"Really?" his voice was husky from being so turned on. " That's... I think i like that thought...you know...you pleasuring yourself." Kili nibbled on his bottom lip briefly as his ears turned pink at what he was about to ask. " do you think...maybe...I can watch you do that? I think I would love to see you doing that." he knew he surprised Bofur at his request but he also knew by his smile that he liked that idea also.

"Alright." swallowing hard he slowly turned around and eased into a position on his knees so Kili could watch...reaching over he scooped a small bit of oil onto his fingers and began. Kili was fascinated as Bofur spread the oil around the pink furl of his entrance...watching how it twitched at the touch of those stout fingers massaging across it and how sexy Bofur looked as his mouth parted open on a pleasurable sigh. Watching him made Kili hot with desire as Bofur slid first one finger inside...in and out for a few moments, then adding a second finger to slide inside. Bofur groaned at the feeling of the burning stretch...at first Kili was worried that it was hurting him, but the look on the older mans face dispelled that quickly. Bofur looked like he was totally enjoying it by the sounds of moans and gasps falling from his lips...his eyes that were closed didn't have crinkles that spoke of pain around the edges but of pleasure and his body was arching more into the touch of each movement and thrust of those thick appendages inside of him. Seeing this erotic display before him made Kili harder than he thought possible. Slowly, as if he was under a spell of compulsion, he reached behind himself and touched his own entrance with soft touches..mirroring those same motions as Bofur's hand was doing...the drag across his sensitive hole caused his muscles to flutter in pleasure. Watching in wonder at how much pleasure Bofur was receiving from his finger buried so deep inside himself, Kili decided to see for himself. He roughly pushed in his finger past the tight ring of his own and almost cried at the pain of it...he must have made a sound because the next moment Bofur had spun around and was pulling the painful intrusion from his body as he knelt closer to Kili.

"There, there lad. Let me show you how." quickly Bofur dipped Kili's fingers into the oil and guided his hand back to the aching hole...his voice dropped lower as he spoke heatedly into Kili's ear. " You must caress it...spread it around gradually and thoroughly to better ease inside. You need to coax it to open up...to relax for your finger... sucking it deep inside so you can caress it with purrr-fect strokes." as Bofur's rich lilting voice caressed Kili's ear, Kili did as he said and felt a rush of pleasure this time instead of pain....his lips parted on a low moan as he felt Bofur's hand brushing along with Kili's with soft touches along his sensitive hole. "That's right ...your doing perfectly. Be gentle ...don't rush it." Kili eased his eyes open to stare at this sexy man before him...those hazel eyes were breathtaking as they gazed heatedly at him. He felt a deep desire to watch Bofur opening himself up on those thick fingers while Kili mimicked those same movements within his own body.

"Please...Bofur. I want to see your fingers buried inside you too...I... Oh Mahal..please." in that moment, Kili didn't care how he sounded...he just knew he needed to see it. Bofur let out a whimper at the thought of what Kili was desiring of him...he then laid down on his back so he could watch Kili while he coaxed himself open further. As they both panted and moaned while thrusting their digits deep inside, Kili suddenly let out a hoarse yelp and he fell forward over Bofur...barely catching himself before falling entirely onto the man. Looking up into those dark brown eyes that were wide in shock..his breath gusting over him before Kili shakily spoke. "What...what was that? Oh my...it felt like sparks of heat shooting me...and so, so good." a shiver raced up Kili's spine at how good it felt as Bofur chuckled beneath him.

"That's your pleasure center. It's a delightful bundle of nerves that lies inside of you and oh by Mahal it does feel bloody good." he growled out as he too touched that spot inside of himself...jerking upwards a bit and then both making that sound as the motion brought both of their erections in contact with the other. Kili could feel his limbs trembling at the carnal feel of Bofur's hot length sliding along his and the coarse hairs at their bases pleasurably scratching against each other. Kili could feel heat racing up his body along his spine...sweat beading along his skin as his eyes never left the vision of Bofur so aroused that he was practically mewling on the bed. The sight of Bofur getting closer and closer to his own orgasm made Kili yearn for more..to touch him. He quickly removed his hand...wiping the oil off of his hand and reached out to take a hold of Bofur's shaft...it was hot and heavy like velvet covered steel within his grasp. Kili's mouth watered at the feel and sight, so he leaned down to taste...licking a wet stripe up the hard shaft and over the tip that was leaking profusely with his salty essence. That taste across his taste buds made him growl in hunger for more and without any preamble he swooped down to engulf Bofur to the root...discovering that he had a gag reflex as he almost choked on it as it hit the back of his throat. Clearing the tears that had formed from his eyes he saw Bofur gazing at him with lust filled eyes as he gruffed out to the gasping prince over him.

"Mahal Kili...don't do that again or I will spill to quickly. Your mouth felt like paradise and I know I won't be able to hold back again. I want to have you screaming my name before I do." Bofur reached out with his free hand and tenderly stroked Kili's face that was still so close to his. Kili turned his face into the strokes to kiss the finger near his mouth before sucking the digit inside that wet heated cavern making Bofur gasp at the feel of his tongue swirling around. "Where...where did you..." Kili didn't let Bofur finish as he interrupted the older man's words of entrancement.

"Bofur. I want to sink myself in you.Be inside of you? Feel you stretched around me as I'm buried so deep in you? Can I, please beautiful?" he saw Bofurs breath hitch as he nodded, stunned speechless...Kili smiled. "Tell me how. I don't want to hurt you." Bofur trembled as he found his voice finally.

"Let me show you ..please ." he rasped out...one nod and Kili found himself flat on his back as Bofur began straddling him, taking Kili's thick length into his hand and began to slowly lower himself down onto it. Kili reached up with both hands and settled them onto Bofur's hips to help steady him as his blunt head nudged at that ring of muscle...then pushing through as Kili tilted his head back at the tight heat slowly engulfing him down to his root. The way Bofur's walls clenched him almost sent him over the edge then and there, making the young prince gasp as he tried to think of other things than that wet heat encasing him so perfectly...or how wrecked Bofur already looked over him seated upon his ample length. Once Bofur was fully seated he sat there to allow his body to adjust to the fullness inside of him..it almost felt like Kili was filling him to the limit his could endure. Never had he felt so full, so stretched as he did now. Never had any toy he used ever made him feel like this and he should know since he was after all a toy maker...he's been creating such things for adults for years now. Bofur's hazel eyes looked down and saw how tightly Kili was scrunching his eyes and trying to control his breathing in an attempt to stave off the pressure inside that was so close. "Kili?" Bofur gulped out and saw Kili's eyes fly open to peer up at him. " You okay?" the young man huffed out a laugh as he began kneading Bofur's hips.

"If you don't do something soon, I won't be." Bofur chuckled and began to lift up right to the point before Kili's shaft was about to leave his body then only to slowly sink back down again. Up and down he moved as Kili's hands flexed on his hips with deep groans of pleasure...trying hard to not thrust up into that tight heat because he was afraid to hurt Bofur. Suddenly , as Bofur came down at a particular angle he let out a curse on a moan and Kili knew he hit Bofur's special spot inside...he smiled.

"Oh Mahal! Focail menu durakeh kahomhilizu....arukh yothur menu!" (oh Mahal! Fuck me harder please...I need more!" Bofur's growling plea made something inside Kili snap and his eyes became predatory. Those soft, lazy thrusts he was doing suddenly became rougher...harder as his grip on Bofur's hips tightened and he began to slam Bofur down onto him as he thrusted up hard into him. The sounds of flesh slapping and Bofur's screams of ~YES!~ fueled Kili on to pound into this gorgeous man above him...making animalistic sounds as he pummeled into Bofur's spot inside of him. Kili gripped those hips harder in his hands...neither caring that there would be bruises afterwards...more caught up in how erotic Bofur looked with his head thrown back...how his normally neat braids were undone and around his shoulders as sweat drenched hairs clung to his face. Without slowing down , Kili flipped their positions where he was on top and was plowing into Bofur with all the hunger he had inside for this man. Suddenly Kili could feel his release coming closer and not wanting to release alone he quickly grabbed Bofur's neglected shaft and began to stroke in time with his thrusts...feeling his stones drawing tighter, he growled out a command to him.

"Zarira fur menu , azyung." (cum for me, lover) the moment those words left him he saw Bofur's back arching as he crashed over the edge...spilling his release onto Kili's chest leaving ropes to coat the dark hairs there. Feeling how tight that hole clenched around him as it spasmed with a strong grip as if it was trying to suck him deeper inside, was all it took before kili was roaring out as his orgasm over took him....slamming one last time as he filled Bofur with his hot seed. They both laid there gasping for breath...release sticking to the both of them... Bofur's furl twitched around Kili's member that was slowly softning until it finally slipped out with a wet squelch and let some of his seed leak out. It was Bofur who recovered first as he eased Kili off of him...more like peeled him off with a grimace at the mess between them and grabbed a rag from the floor to wipe them both off. As he was wiping Kili's hard chest off he saw the young man smiling sweetly at him and he thought his heart was going to stop at how stunning the young prince was. Bofur became a mite nervous and made to get up off the bed when suddenly Kili wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close to his body as he tangled their legs together to keep Bofur from leaving their warm nest. Bofur was not sure what to do at first about this but as Kili nuzzled his face along the top of his head he relaxed into Kili...using that firm chest as his pillow. Within moments deep satisfied breathing could be heard from both as they laid there in their own bubble of satisfaction...neither asleep but both enjoying the holding of each other.


	2. part 2

Rating: { Explicit, Angsty }

~Early Morning~ (Kili's POV)

Kili slowly begins to wake up from his deep sleep he was in...a warm feeling of contentment surrounds him as he snuggles into his warm blankets around him. It takes him a few moments before he realizes that there is a warm body pressing intimately against his back and it was naked...and aroused. Kili's eyes fly open as his breathing accelerates in alarm...trying to remember what happened that brought him here. The fuzziness of his brain began to lift and he remembered that he had spent the night making love to Bofur...several times in fact. His mind remembered how that mouth felt pleasuring him beyond what he could ever imagine...how that body felt both under him and buried so deep inside touching that spot that made him scream himself hoarse in the deep throes of his orgasm. It didn't take long for his body to remember too, as he felt the blood beginning to fill his shaft ...Kili groaned softly as he tried to stop it from getting hard. At the sound of his groan he could feel Bofur pulling his hips closer and rubbing his thick length along Kili's cheeks while nuzzling his face into Kili's hair and neck. Kili could feel his body leaning into that touch and caress, wanting more of it...wanting it to last forever. It was the yearning of forever that jarred him back into reality and he began to slowly and gently ease out of those arms that beckoned him back even though Bofur was still asleep. Kili quickly and quietly got off the bed, only to glance back at the beautiful man laying there who softly whimpered at the loss...Kili fought his desire to just crawl back in and wrap himself around Bofur again...maybe make love to him one more time. With a trembling sigh , Kili gathered his clothes from the floor and ran out the door...clothes barely on as he raced down the halls towards his own rooms...his mind growling at everything that brought him to this moment in his life.

A few days ago his Uncle, King Thorin, had hit him with a thunderbolt when he announced to Kili over breakfast that King Rodric of the Blue Mountains proposed an alliance of marriage between their two kingdoms. King Rodric only had one daughter and no sons for heirs for the event if something happened to him, so he came up with a great idea since Erebor had two heirs...after all they could spare one of them. Thorin thought it was a marvelous idea and he chose Kili because he was young still and Fili was already trained to be Thorin's Heir, so he could easily let Kili go to the Blue Mountains. The offer entailed that upon the marriage of Prince Kili to the Princess Pharyn then Prince Kili would become the Heir of the Blue Mountain Kingdom. He would begin his training to take over the throne as it's next ruler and immediately begin trying to father the next heirs as fast as he could so to ensure the continuation of the royal line. It was a great opportunity and honor for Kili to be chosen for this..it would show everyone how mature he was. There was only one flaw in this grandiose plan of both Kings...Kili loved someone else..a man...Bofur Broadbeam.

From the moment this dark haired dwarf fell into the home of Bilbo Baggins when he opened the door, Kili had been entranced by him. Those stunning hazel eyes that twinkled in laughter nearly all the time...those sweet lips, framed by a lush mustache, that seemed to always be turned up in a smile as if a secret joke laid inside, just waiting to burst out any moment. During the trip to Erebor, Kili would try to hide his attraction for this beautiful dark haired hatted dwarf each night as he watched those skillful hands whittling on some random piece of wood he found along the way...while wanton images of what those very hands could do if given something else hard to manipulate, danced across his mind...being very thankful for the thickness of his garment that hid his lascivious thoughts from showing to others around. 

After hearing his Uncle Thorin's plans to marry him to the Blue Mountain princess, Kili at first sputtered in surprise until he saw his Uncle's frown then he quickly clarified...believing Thorin would understand and possibly...hopefully...would support Kili in his desire to court Bofur. Alas, Kili was wrong...mostly. Uncle Thorin did understand how Kili felt, but none of it mattered because Kili was a prince and a prince must produce heirs no matter how they felt on this subject. Kili tried to reason with his Uncle but it was all to no avail in the end....Thorin became angry and slammed his hand down onto the table as he barked harshly at his young nephew who was flabbergasted.

"Enough! I will hear no more on this matter. It is time you grow up and do your duties as a true prince of Durin. You will marry this princess and produce heirs whether you like it or not..it's how it is going to be. The only way this wedding won't happen is if Mahal himself conjures up one of those mythological bearers that reside only in fairy tales and ancient legends from long ago. Then and only then will I allow this joining of our families not to happen." Thorin stood up swiftly from his chair as he towered over the young prince as a look of anguish crossed his face. "Don't place any hope on that son of my sister...bearers are only fantasy and don't exist...turn all your thoughts to reality and focus on how your going to court this woman." Thorin walked away, leaving a despondent Kili sitting there, and right before he walked out Thorin softly murmured what he hoped was a apology of sorts that would ease Kili's pain a little bit. "I'm truly sorry it has to be this way Kili...I really am." with those parting words he was gone. None of it mattered to the archer prince, he was still doomed to a loveless marriage...any and all hope was gone now. Uncle Thorin was right on one thing...his only hope for salvation laid in ancient legends that were believed to be extinct now....one had not been seen or heard of for several hundred years now. Kili also knew the one man he loved with his very being wasn't a bearer because no bearer would ever be part of the journey to reclaim Erebor...it was written that bearers could only be found in places of luxury not on some filthy journey wrought with danger that the company had embarked on nearly 2 years ago now. Kili cried as his heart broke in the knowledge of never going to be able to love Bofur..to be standing at his side as his heart yearned to do for all his life. It was in the darkness of night as he laid in bed tossing and turning in fitful sleep when a sliver of hope came to him in his dreams...almost like a whisper in his ears that said...

~One night...to hold in your heart...forever~

Kili jerked awake as that whispering of words took root in his heart and he knew what he needed to be able to face this desolation he was about to be enslaved to for the rest of his life. Last night when Kili saw Bofur sitting there in the rowdy tavern with his smile, Kili knew he needed to take a chance and act now before it was gone forever. When he had asked Bofur if he would show Kili how it felt to be made love to, he almost lost all hope whenever Bofur just sat there speechless at his words. Kili wanted to just crawl into a deep hole and possibly die because he believed Bofur was disgusted by the request..he tried to leave but was stopped by those strong calloused hands that sent sparks coursing through his body filling him with want and need. Turning around to stare at Bofur...praying he was not angry at Kili for this as he saw him standing there trying to form words...then surprise of all surprises he finally knew how good Bofur tasted as the toy maker kissed him. For a brief moment Kili just stood there in astonishment until finally his brain caught on to what was occurring ...Bofur was kissing HIM and he promptly wrapped his hand around Bofur's neck to pull him closer...sinking into that wonderful passionate feeling of those chapped lips moving upon his...a sound of pleasure slipping out into the room. To soon for Kili, he felt Bofur move away, inches from him and he almost whimpered at the loss...only to hold it in as Bofur queried about if Kili was sure he wanted this. Kili hastily nodded his head with certainty that this was most definitely what he wanted..even though it was only for one night. He saw the older man smile seconds before pulling Kili back into a heated kiss that made him believe he had entered heaven from how good the man tasted...how perfect he felt in Kili's arms as they moved against each other. Kili doesn't remember how he got undressed and on the bed...his mind was swirling to much in a sexual haze of bliss, but he surely could not miss or ever forget how Bofur's hands felt as they roamed all over his body...leaving a trail of fire along his skin that left him writhing in wanton desire on Bofur's bed. Whenever Bofur showed Kili how to give and recieve pleasure with just his fingers alone, Kili thought maybe he was dying from the intense feelings inside...then he knew he was the moment he felt Bofur's tight heat wrapped around Kili's hard shaft as the gorgeous man sat on his lap...savoring the way he filled Bofur. Kili could feel sweat beading his brow as he waited for Bofur to adjust to his thick rod buried so deeply inside...praying to not go over the edge and spill before they had even started as he closed his eyes tightly. It was Bofur's unsure remark above him that made him calm down enough to stave off his orgasm that threatened to end it all to soon.

"Kili? You okay?" Bofur seemed hesitant for a brief moment...seeing that look on the older mans face was Kili's total undoing...he knew in that moment that one night would never be enough for him, but it would have to be.

"If you don't do something soon, then it won't be." he growled out with a smile in between his panting for air and the pain in his heart at the knowledge of never going to be able to do this again, which was quickly assuaged it as Bofur began to move over him. The feeling of those tight velvety walls that stroked and gripped him with each movement was pure heaven to Kili...coaxing wanton moans out of Kili's mouth as his eyes closed...tilting his head back in ecstasy. When bofur sank down at one point he let out a guttural moan...looking up into those lust filled hazel eyes, Kili was astounded how wrecked Bofur already looked with Kili sheathed so tightly in his body ...Kili paused for a moment to admire what he had done to Bofur and he glowed with pride that he, Kili, had caused Bofur to look demolished all from his hard shaft filling the older man so beautifully. Kili was torn out of his moment as Bofur let out a growl that held a note of pleading in it.

"Oh Mahal! Focail menu durakeh kahamhilizu...arukh yothur menu!" (Oh Mahal! Fuck me harder please...I need more!) the sound of those words falling from those luscious lips made something inside Kili snap and with an animalistic growl, Kili began to pound harder, deeper, rougher up into Bofur...making him mewl with each slap of their flesh meeting as he threw back his head , lost in the feeling of Kili plundering his depths. Kili knew he could watch Bofur like this forever...keeping him right here on the cusp of never ending pleasure upon his rigid length, but the feeling of his impending orgasm was going to make that impossible soon. Without even slowing his thrusts, Kili flipped them both over so he was over Bofur...changing the angle of his thrusts and letting him sink a bit deeper inside as he kept pounding on that one spot inside of Bofur , making him claw at Kili's back. As Kili felt the heat and tightening inside of himself that heralded his fast approaching orgasm, he reached down to take Bofur in his hand...matching it with his thrusts perfectly as he growled out to the ravishing man below him.

"Zarira fur menu, azyung." (cum for me , lover) as he felt Bofur comply...back arching as his cream spilled out of him...Kili thrusted one more time and followed his dark haired lover to the end. Kili laid there on top of Bofur as his body took in lungfuls of air...he could feel Bofur's release cooling on his skin between both of their heated bodies making both of their torsos sticky. Kili could feel his limbs trembling from the force of his release as he shakily eased up onto his elbows to take a tiny bit of his weight off of Bofur...his shaft was slowly softening even as he could feel Bofur's hole twitching around him , until finally Kili slipped out with a wet sound. As he was still trying to regain his senses a bit more he felt Bofur gently helping him to move off of Bofur and to the side...his chest hairs were matted to his skin earning a grimace at the feel of it. 

He barely noticed Bofur leaning over the side of the bed to grab a rag from the floor, but came to full awareness as he felt Bofur softly wiping him clean of the mess that was made...there was a tender look on Bofur's face as if he was committing it all to memory. Kili gave him a smile that was full of the love inside of him and heard Bofur's breath tremble as he took his bottom lip between his teeth...Kili could feel himself becoming aroused once more but was still to spent to show yet. Suddenly, Kili saw Bofur making to get up and he felt it was all ending entirely to soon, so he quickly grabbed the man in his arms and laid them both down...pulling Bofur close to his body and he began to nuzzle the hairs on top of his head.

Even though both of their breathing had evened out, neither of them fell asleep...they both were just enjoying the feel of each others arms...the illusion that they would be able to stay there forever. It was the sense of this coming to an end that brought about the sense of urgency and desperation as they began to stroke the other back into arousal with hands and lips...making them writhe upon the disheveled sheets as they worked each other into feverish arousal. This time Kili implored for Bofur to take him...to show him how pleasurable it could be to be taken by one who cared. Sweat dripped off of Kili's torso as his back was pressed so tightly to Bofur's chest...one of those rough hands gripping his hips and the other wrapped tenderly across his chest. Bofur's mouth nipped at Kili's ear as his head was thrown back in ecstasy onto Bofur's shoulder...their growls and moans filling the bedroom as the sound bounced off the walls. At one point Bofur was thrusting into Kili so hard that the bed was slamming into the wall as Kili braced his hands on the headboard to steady himself all while his voice became hoarse as he screamed from the intensity of pleasure wracking his body. As a hot feeling began to coil tighter in his loins, Kili could feel Bofur was close himself by his erratic thrusts signaling his approaching climax. Bofur must have sensed how close Kili was too because he reached down and stroked the archer till he was spurting onto the sheets below with a hoarse bellow of Bofur's name...which triggered Bofur's own hot release that Kili could feel splashing deep inside of him, coating his shuddering walls and filling him up. Both of them lost all strength and collapsed into a tangle of limbs onto the bed on their sides...still linked together as they embraced. Both were practically purring at how good they felt as exhaustion over came them and sent them both to sleep...a smile of contentment upon both of their faces.

Kili suddenly realized he made it to his rooms without encountering anyone else in the halls...with a sigh of relief he ducked into his living quarters where he quickly bathed off any remnants of last nights activities. As he scrubbed himself clean, he would wince at how sore and tender he was with each movement and touch upon his pleasantly abused flesh...each ache reminding him of all that they both had shared between them. After he was sure he was thoroughly clean he got dressed and that was when Kili Durin finally broke down completely...his misery at the unfairness of it all crashing down around him. That was when Kili wept as if his heart was shattering into millions of pieces, because it was under the knowledge that he would never know love like he experienced last night in his true loves arms. From this moment on Kili would be nothing but a hallowed man chained to a woman who could never hold any piece of his heart for it was gone already...safe in the care of a dark haired toy makers keeping.


	3. Chapter 3

*BOFURS POV*

Bofur was slowly rousing from his deep serene sleep he had fallen in several hours ago from the intense love making Kili and him had shared together. He could feel the warm body pressed up against his and he speculated if he was imagining things in his sleep. He heard a low groan and realized that he wasn't dreaming this...Kili really was here in his bed...naked. Bofur cracked open his eyes briefly and smiled as he reached out tenderly to draw that sturdy body closer to his ...lightly pressing his erection that had arose in his sleep, up against Kili's rounded globes and nuzzled his nose into those dark tendrils along Kili's nape...breathing in his own unique scent that was intermingled with smell of sex, into his lungs. Bofur was about to try and take things a step further when he felt Kili leaning into his touches when suddenly he felt Kili stiffen slightly and slowly began to ease away from him. Bofur let him move away while pretending he was still asleep...feeling the bed become cooler at the loss of Kili's heat. Bofur could not contain the whimper that slipped out , nor the tear that fell down his face at the sound of the door closing behind Kili as he left Bofur in bed, alone.

Bofur let his tears fall in the seclusion of his room as his heart clenched in his despondency of Kili's rejection of him, even though he knew it was only one night...he still had dreamed it would have been more. He knew he was to blame for this pain inside for Kili had made it clear it was just one night, never promising more than that, but Bofur still took what was offered. He wanted one night to hold close to his heart as the countless bleak nights loomed before him...it was his own fault he had hoped for more than what Kili wanted or could give to someone as common as a toy maker. After a while of wallowing in his regrets at the loss of his fantasy, he got up and headed for the bathing room where he cleaned himself of any remnants of the night they had shared. He slowly got dressed, noticing the bruises upon his hips from Kili's gripping of them in the throes of his orgasm as he became lost to everything else...Bofur softly , tenderly ran his fingers along them as a smile of bittersweet fondness touched his lips at the memory. He wished they would forever mar his skin as a reminder of that night...but he knew like all good things they would fade all to soon. With a deep sigh Bofur left his quarters and headed for his shop...not caring if he had a slight limp in his gait that spoke of how vigorous his experience in the princes arms it had been....trying to not show how broken inside he was feeling at this time to all who saw him.

***************************

1 MONTH LATER

It had been nearly 4 weeks since that night of exquisite bliss that Bofur and Kili had shared together and parted...both feeling lost inside. It seems no matter how either felt, life was determined to go on around them...flowing along a path that both wished would consume them and ease their anguish or just let them go from it's grasp...neither getting their wish until one fateful day their lives took a turn no one saw coming.

Bofur woke with a groan from his restless sleep he had been enduring for the last few weeks...his dreams always filled with the memory of Kili and that one night that left him in tears..aching for more. Take last night for example...his nightly vision had been filled with the remembrance of how good those hands had felt sliding across his sensitive skin...igniting a fire in their wake as they traveled through the lush hairs on his body until reaching a spot that made him keen with pleasure...his over sensitized nipples that laid hidden in their silky covering. One touch upon those responsive nubs had him almost arching off the bed as his rock hard shaft pulsed with his impending orgasm that sat right there at the cusp...moments from tipping him over that edge. Looking up seconds before falling into that delicious ecstasy , he saw Kili's face but it was almost gaunt looking as if he was hallow...as if he was dying and with a scream Bofur jerked awake as his erection wilted from the terrible vision he had. The moment Bofur jolted up from the bed a wave of nausea rolled up his throat, making him tear off the bed and race for the bathroom where he proceeded to retch himself into a shaking mess there. It took him awhile to push down the waves rolling in his stomach as he shakily gasped next to the bowl...praying this sickness will pass by the next morning. Slowly easing his way up, he heard a knock on his door and his cousin, Bifur's, voice resounding through it, drawing Bofur towards the portal of his room. Dragging the door open he saw the signature skunk striped dark hair of his beloved cousin's head..hand poised to knock once again.

"Aye...I'm up Bifur. Uhmm...can you open the shop today for me? I'm not feeling well...enough...to...Oh Mahal!" Bofur gasped out as another wave of nausea crawled up his throat as he gave the man a panicked look and covered his mouth with his hand to hold it in...racing for the bathroom again where he dry heaved intensely since he had emptied everything out of his stomach earlier. Bofur was to busy trying to control his heaves that he didn't realize Bifur had followed him in until he felt the gruff man rubbing his back with sure strokes to help ease his suffering...it eventually did.

"Easy there Bo...I understand. I'll open it for you today. It will be fine." Bifur kept rubbing Bofur's back as he handed him a wet cloth to wipe his mouth and face...then helped the sick man up and back into bed. Bofur crawled back under the covers with a ~Thank You~ and got comfortable ..praying that by the next morning he would be feeling better as he watched Bifur begin to walk away. "I'll let Bombur know your not feeling well. He will probably bring you soup. Everything will be taken care of, so rest well cousin." then Bifur was gone out the door leaving a weary Bofur behind to seek his rest.

**********************

It had been two days since Bofur woke up on that dreadful morning and he was still having problems in the mornings...but only in the mornings, for by lunch time he was feeling chipper and refreshed...even hungry, which confused him. That first day it seemed great by the afternoon he felt good and an appetite ...he was looking forward to going back into the shop in the morning, even telling Bombur and Bifur at dinner that he would, but when morning came Bofur was once again worshiping that porcelain bowl...barely able to move 10 feet from it before losing his stomach. It wasn't till the third day that he began to have a shadow of an idea of what was the cause of his mysterious illness. Bofur had just come out of the bedroom feeling fine...once again...around the lunching hour, his stomach growled in hunger from its empty state when a horrendous smell struck him and almost sent him back into the bathroom. He covered his nose as he went to investigate for the source and found Bombur stirring something upon the stove...humming in enjoyment while he cooked.

"Blimey! What is that smell Bom?" his voice was nasally as he kept his nose pinched to block that awful smell...noticing his brother jump in alarm at Bofur's sudden appearance.

"EEEK! Bofur! Don't sneak up on me! You almost killed my heart with that fright." Bombur clutched his chest for a moment...gasping for breath, before calming himself and chuckling at his brothers apologetic face. "Well, if you must know...dear brother...it's Lamb Stew, your favorite. I figure since you've been sick lately, that you needed something hearty to restock what your body lost and since lamb is your favorite meat...well..here you go." Bombur ladled up a nice bowl full, complete with a hunk of buttered bread on the side for Bofur and handed it to him with a pleased smile on his face that quickly disappeared at the sight of Bofur turning green around the edges, as the smell of the lamb wafted into his nose. Bofur recoiled a step from the noxious smell of the lamb as he attempted to keep from losing the contents of his stomach..unable to ignore hearing Bombur's growl of vexation at his attitude. "Bofur...What's wrong with you? You love my lamb stew." Bombur turned away to set the bowl onto the counter as he groused at his peculiar acting brother. "You know, if i didn't know better I would swear your acting like a pregnant woman...but I know that's not true , because you have not been with any man and you never will because you don't want to jeopardize this family...ever. So what's wrong with my food? Huh?" at Bombur's words, Bofur's face paled as he froze in distress..his mind raced as everything from the last few days began to add up. 

The sickness that occurs only in the mornings but is gone by the afternoon...the feeling of tiredness that overcomes him later in the afternoons...and then there was the sensation of his nipples that had recently been tender and sore that was only typical for him once a month. All of this added up to only one thing, but that couldn't have happened to him...could it? Bofur had only ever pleasured himself in the privacy of his room...alone, always alone with nothing but his toys and hands....except there was that one time...with Kili. That night was the first time Bofur had ever slept with another and it seems he had forgotten several very big details...it seems in his haste to spend one night with Kili , he had forgotten it was his fertile time of the month and not using protection to prevent himself from becoming pregnant, which would expose his secret his family had kept for the last 100 years, he was a one of those rare creatures...Bofur was a bearer. As he stood there his legs began to tremble under him and he slowly sank to the ground, not hearing Bombur's voice changing from irritation to one of concern for his quaking brother.

"Bofur? Brother, what's wrong?" Bombur quickly knelt down next to the dark haired man and placed a hand onto his shoulder which snatched the stunned man back to the present. Those hazel eyes peered into Bombur's blues and tears began to form, then fall down his scruffy bearded cheeks...a look of fear and remorse filled that hazel gaze. "Bofur....please tell me what's wrong...please brother." Bombur's eyes reflected his fear even though he had no idea why, he still felt a sliver of fear course down his spine as he saw Bofur's mouth opening and closing rapidly...then finally he found his voice and Bombur wished he hadn't.

"I...I'm pregnant...I think." that one statement had Bombur falling flat onto his backside in shock as he gaped at his brother.

"How? Bofur, how can you be? You've never been intimate with anyone, ever. Have you?" it was those hazel eyes lowering down in shame that made Bombur realize he didn't know everything going on in his brothers life like he believed. "Oh Mahal Bofur. Please say you didn't. Please, brother, say your joking and you really were being careful." there was a pleading sound in Bombur's voice that made Bofur feel humiliation deep inside and he whimpered as tears fell down his cheeks, knowing how much this was going to hurt his family if this secret got out. Bombur didn't hear it as he began to rage in their kitchen...throwing the dish towel onto the counter that instantly slithered to the floor...kicking at a chair as he stormed around in hysterics. Bofur's watery gaze followed his brother around the kitchen until he couldn't witness anymore and buried his face into his hands as he began to sob in them. As he wept on the floor he suddenly felt Bombur there by his side...kneeling upon those kitchen stones as he calmed himself down and tried to comfort the overwrought man. Bombur felt his brother thrown himself into those large arms with a gut wrenching wail of despair. "Shhh...I'm sorry, I lost my temper. It's going to be alright...I'm here for you brother...I'm here." Bombur began to rock Bofur in his arms as he rubbed his back until finally Bofur calmed down into pitiful hiccups. He leaned away as he grabbed the dish towel upon the floor and began to mop up the mess upon his brother's face...giving him a tense half smile.

"I'm sorry Bom. I wasn't thinking. He came to me...I just wanted one night...I'm so, so sorry Bommm.." Bofur wept brokenly as his body began to shake once more...Bombur quickly pulled him back into his arms, crooning words of consolation once more. As they sat there upon those stones, Bombur's mind went back to the day that Bofur came out of his bedroom of their home ,down in the southern Mountain range ,with tears on his face and eyes filled with dread. Bombur rushed to his brother's side to find out what was wrong and that was when everything in their life changed drastically. To the families surprise, Bofur had "presented" as one of those rare group of men called "bearers" that occur very scarcely in dwarven society. Normally a dwarf that can bear children was treated as a treasure since few women were born.....but to the Broadbeam family it was a curse not a gift. In the past bearers were treated as gifts but somewhere down the line it changed into something else ...something darker...now ,being a bearer , was a life condemned to being considered nothing but chattel and property to whomever paid the highest price for the bearers womb...all under the disguise of being called a dowry. In the last 200 years bearers had become scarcer and scarcer, making them sought after and hunted for vehemently..making the poor individuals feel like an animal...to the point that whenever one "presented" he hid from his own family..letting them believe that he had died or something final, so that he could remain free instead of being forced into legal enslavement calling it "marriage". Whenever Bofur had begun bleeding unexpectedly , he thought his life was over, but to his surprise Bombur...then Bifur...both aided him in concealing his condition instead of snitching on him to everyone. Yes, it would have brought the Broadbeam family out of poverty that they were living in, but they knew the cost was to steep for any of them. A life of luxury for them but a life of servitude for Bofur...neither could live with themselves if they let that happen. So that night the three of them left their home and traveled away for awhile ...finding jobs where they could until eventually they settled in the lower part of the Blue Mountains near Ered Luin where Thorin had established his home after his families forced exile from Erebor long ago. To everyone there, the Broadbeam family was a group of refugees themselves just like the royal family..the Durins....none knowing of the secret they shielded from view the entire time. They had become such masters of subterfuge at hiding Bofur's condition that they were even able to fool everyone on the road to Erebor for months...which in many ways was a miracle, but that can happen whenever everyone smelled just as bad as the next person as the road masked his scent from all noses. It also helped that in their travels, before settling in the Blue Mountains, they had discovered some herbs that staved off his monthly cycles, so very little to no bleeding occurred.

Finally Bofur's hiccuping cries eased off and only sniffling could be heard coming from him...Bombur gave Bofur a squeeze and eased away to peer into those hazel eyes as he formulated a course of action for them.

"We need to go see Oin." Bofur's eyes went wide in panic as he shook his head in denial...afraid to speak of their family secret to someone...Bombur spoke softly. "Hey. We need to see him...for the baby's sake. We're going to have to trust in him to keep this secret...we have no choice. It will be alright brother...there is no amount of money that can entice either Bifur or I to accept in payment for you. You are my brother ..my most precious treasure in all of Middle Earth and no amount of gold can equal that....understand that? Nothing is worth the price of your freedom." the sincerity in Bombur's eyes made Bofur believe and with a whimpering sigh he finally agreed to allow Bombur to help him stand. Bombur quickly turned off the stove and began to drag Bofur out the door...knowing if they didn't do it now then Bofur would have found some excuse to put it off till later. It did not take them long to make their way to where Oin was just finishing up with his latest patient...a young blacksmith who thought he was fireproof, which so was not the case despite what he wanted to believe. Bombur deposited Bofur into a chair far enough away in a corner for privacy against prying eyes as Oin lumbered his way towards them.

"Hello. What can I do for you both today?" his dark intelligent eyes peered at the duo there...both obviously nervous for some reason. It was Bombur who spoke up because Bofur seemed to be in some kind of state of shock...still. After a bit disbelieving looks from Oin at what he was being told...those grey eyes seeing Bofur's shock slowly wearing off while Bombur's somber tone painted a gloomy picture of the life they had lived..Oin finally checked Bofur over and confirmed their worst fears...Bofur was pregnant. With deep sighs from all three it was agreed upon by all to try and keep it a secret...but Oin had a few conditions if he was going to do this...Bofur had to swear to see him weekly , not missing a single check-up and do everything Oin told him to do from this point out...otherwise the deal was off. A pair of agreeing nods later and Bofur was sent back home with vitamins, a strict diet regime, and nausea medicine where he promise to do everything he could to protect his child as he lovingly stroked where his child rested safely inside...unsure how he was going to tell Kili about this and not sure if he should.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

~Kili POV~

Kili was sitting down at the breakfast table with his Uncle Thorin and brother Fili...trying to mentally gather his strength to deal with the day. It had been a month since Kili had spent the night wrapped in Bofur's arms and since that day he was miserable. He felt like each day he woke up to face was filled with nothing but darkness and despair..as if each moment he breathed was like there was a snowstorm swirling around him...devoid of light within his soul. Since that day...that moment he left Bofur's bed a cold emptiness settled inside of him, stealing his warmth and his smiles that used to come readily...now being replaced with hollowed indifference and sternness that was foreign to the young archers character. It had become so noticeable that some of his companions, Fili and Dwalin mostly, began to worry for him...never had they seen Kili like this...a scowl upon his lips and glittering brown ice chilling all who looked into them. Both men became so concerned that they went to Thorin to voice their concerns, but he rejected their observations, calling ~A sullen boy having a temper tantrum and causing nothing but drama as he pouted...not to worry, if everyone ignored it then this behavior will pass eventually once he realizes he wasn't getting his way.~ Neither man believed that was the case, but neither was going to be able to refute the King's claim, so both just watched the young man and prayed to Mahal for their beloved Kili to come back to them soon. As Kili sat there eating his breakfast solemnly with a grim look on his face, his Uncle Thorin laid down his fork and folded his fingers before him as he gazed upon his dark haired nephew...clearing his throat briefly then his rich dark velvety voice spoke into the morning quiet.

"Kili." the young man stopped eating and turned his attention to his uncle as the man carried on. "I received a letter last night about your intended. She id heading this way now and will be here in three months. The wedding will commence in four months time...so you need to start preparing your courting gift for her and making the family bead to braid into her hair for the ceremony." as Thorin spoke Kili's face went pale at the implications of his uncle's words. Thorin saw how ashen he went and was about to question if he was alright, but Fili stole his attention with inquiry to get the focus off of his younger brother...knowing something was wrong with his sweet brother and he needed a moment to think.

"Uncle? Why is she coming here and not Kili going to the Blue Mountains instead?" those blue eyes focused on the younger man, thus stalling Thorin's concern for Kili.

"She demanded that she wanted Kili to be comfortable and less stressed out about this arrangement. She feels it would be best to him to make him feel more comfortable if he is surrounded by his family before having to leave us all behind." there was smiles around the table at the young woman's thoughtfulness and concern for Kili's welfare.

"Nadad, you are truly blessed by Mahal to have such a considerate betrothed...caring of your feelings." Fili smiled but it began to fade as he gazed at Kili's face...that dark shadowed jaw clenched even though he was trying to smile at his brother...those brown eyes that normally were warm was hollow looking, chilling Fili with how dead they had become. Fili went to speak of his uneasiness, but Kili quickly stood up with barely a bow and left the room quietly...Fili went to stand to give chase but Thorin stopped him with a hand and a shake of his head. 

"Let him go. He needs to get to work on his gifts for the Princess." Fili gave him a incredulous look but sat down...his heart went out to his pained brother wherever he ran off to...knowing as soon as he could sneak away from their uncle he would search out Kili.

****************************

Kili raced for his and Fili's secret spot that no one else knew about...it was a terraced walkway that overlooked the Gray Mountains in the distance with snow upon the ground...his mind was in turmoil as he screamed inside at his uncle's words earlier.

~It's to soon...I'm not ready...Oh Mahal, I'm not ready to handle this yet~

As Kili stood there gasping for breath as anxiety swarmed his body and mind...his legs collapsed under him and a sob ripped from his throat. He didn't know how long he kneeled there, but judging from the build up of snow upon his shoulders it must have been awhile before Fili found him...startling him out of his internal hysteria.

"Nadad. I some how knew I would find you here." Fili leaned down and helped his stunned brother stand up from the ground...gently sweeping the accumulated snow off of him as his crystal blue eyes filled with worry for Kili. "Why are you out here? What is going on with you lately?" he saw Kili look away briefly ..he had to know, he couldn't let him stay silent anymore. "Please Kili...talk to me We always confided in each other...it feels like your shutting me out. Please, Nadad, let me in...especially before you leave me forever." Fili pleaded with him and was shocked when suddenly Kili collapsed into his chest bawling like a child...he quickly wrapped his arms around his distraught brothers quaking body to hold him close.

It was the sound of~ forever~ that tore down Kili's walls he had built up inside and allowed him to finally release his heartbreak from inside to his older brother...letting him comfort him like when they were children long ago. He confessed everything to his brother...that night with Bofur...his love for the dark haired man...the talk he had with Thorin...everything, not leaving a single thing out. Fili listened to his brothers heart shattering and he became outraged at it all...at how stubborn and foolish their uncle was being. He knew, though, there was nothing either could do about this except for him to be there with his shoulder ready for Kili to cry on and try to support him the only way a brother could in this kind of situation...giving Kili his love and understanding he would desperately need for these trials ahead of him.


	4. Chapter 4

~3 MONTHS LATER~ 

*KILI POV*

It had been three months since Thorin announced to Kili at breakfast...three long agonizing months that he had to try and figure out what courting gift would be appropriate to give to Princess Pharyn when she arrived. Kili already made the traditional family bead complete with the Durin crest on it, along with his own personal symbol of two arrows crossing..for her he used a simple symbol of a tiny jewelers hammer since he heard her craft was that of a jeweler. The gift it seemed was going to be harder...he didn't have any clue what she would like..he even asked Fili what would be good, but he didn't know either. Kili was walking around , kicking a small stone along in his path with his booted foot when a idea suddenly came to him...he's a hunter and what do hunters aquire?...furs, pelts, and meat....which Kili had a lot of the first two in storage. The image of a beautiful bear skin blanket came to mind and Kili knew it was perfect for a courting gift. He quickly ran to his storage room where he kept his assorted stock that he had gained over the years and began to search for the perfect one. It didn't take him long to find the perfect skin...it was deep black and very soft to the touch with how lush it was...he smiled as he remembered how he had come by this particularly exquisite piece.

It was early autumn, two years ago, whenever Fili and him went out to hunt for some meat to help fill the larder that was running low on food for the newly reclaimed mountain. They both had left out at dawn in hopes to find deer nibbling on freshly misted grass that would be nice and plump for the hunting....their prayers were answered for there was a small herd licking at the dewy grass and grazing. They both hid perfectly behind some rocks that was downwind of the small herd...Kili silently took aim at a very large doe and then let loose his arrow...it was a clean shot and quick. Seconds after the doe fell the rest of the herd darted away back into the safety of the bordering forest..leaving behind their fallen companion as loud victorious cries filled the air of the men's triumphant kill. Both men scrambled quickly down from the rocks and began to clean the carcass when it suddenly happened...this giant black bear came roaring out of the forest straight at them. Without any thought ...purely on instinct...Kili swiftly drew his bow and shot an arrow through the beast's eye..it must have a thick head because it only angered it more. Kili thought he was a goner as the massive bear rose up onto its back legs..preparing to swipe at the cringing archer, when suddenly there was Fili with his twin swords...slashing at the creature while Kili began to fill it with arrows until finally the beast fell to the earth ...dead. They leaned against each other , gasping for breath at how close they had come to deaths door. Kili tried to convince Fili that the fur belonged to his older brother but Fili would not hear of it...he even made the comment of Kili could use it to woo some fair dwarven maiden to overlook how scrawny and beardless he was. Kili punched Fili on the shoulder and they both laughed...now Kili was glad he took it for now it would serve that very purpose.

As Kili ran his fingers over the lush pelt an unbidden image of Bofur came to mind...he closed his eyes on a groan as he tried to push the image from his mind...it came anyway. Kili could see himself walking into his bedroom and there upon the bed was Bofur with his gorgeous dark hair unbound and flowing down upon his shoulders...holding out a hand, beckoning to his young lover to come closer....the midnight pelt blanket pulled up only so far over Bofur's hip, leaving his chest bared to Kili's gaze while his face was seductively enticing his lover closer to where he laid. As Kili's mind envisioned this he felt himself become rock hard down below and he had to quickly banish this wistful vision out of his head. He knew it was only a fantasy and could never happen...so why torture himself. With a growl Kili spun on his heel and ran out the door with the pelt in hand to begin making it into the perfect gift that any princess would be proud to receive.

*************************

It was a few days later and Kili found the image of Bofur naked under the bear blanket would not leave him...it was even getting more vivid as his mind dreamed at night. The way the firelight from the fireplace danced along his bared torso...the way the ebony fur, that barely covered his lower half, caressed his flesh under its thick pelt. Kili could easily see how alluring those hazel eyes turned as he gave the dark haired prince a provocative smile...trying to entice him into the toy makers strong arms and against the silk like pelt upon that chest. These dreams were so detailed that every morning Kili woke up with a gooey mess in his sleep pants and on the sheets from where he had ejaculated in his sleep. Every time he would growl and curse at himself while he stripped his bed of the soiled linens and cleaned himself up from his inappropriate climax. Kili finally had enough whenever Fili caught him this morning stripping his bed for the third time in a row...white stains showing upon the bedding. Fili laughed at how mortified his little brother was at being caught red handed over this little gaffe of his young body. Kili quickly snatched the soiled sheet from his laughing brothers fingers and growled at him to shut up and leave him alone....which made the blonde throw up his hands in surrender as he backed out of the room...right before he was out left a parting shot to the younger man.

"You know, Nadad...if you wish to avoid these situations from happening each night, you need to make sure your empty and well sated each night before bed. It leaves very little evidence behind...easy to clean up and sheets stay safe from these accidents occurring." Kili stood in shock to hear those words coming from his older brother. " I do it every night. It really helps and works...if sated enough you won't have any more problems." he left with a smile...leaving a bewildered prince in his wake. Kili sat down to ponder Fili's words and he realized the truth in them, which meant he was going to have to give it a try tonight to really see. His thoughts all day rolled around with the idea of how to actually achieve this and the only deduction that came to him was he needed a special tool to help him. He knew the only type of person who sold this kind of item was none other than a toy maker and the only toy maker residing in Erebor was none other than Bofur Broadbeam. Kili shook his head in denial...he knew he couldn't face Bofur, for if he saw the man then he was not sure if he could ever leave him again...he knew he wouldn't be strong enough next time. He decided he would try and make do with his own hands the way Bofur had taught him those many months ago...with that decision made a smile came to his lips and a spring to his steps as he went home that evening to enact his plan. 

Kili should have known better, should have known that the universe would be against him, since it was obvious from the start of these past few months. Kili tried, he really did, but every time his fingers stroked against his hard shaft or brushed along that bundle of nerves inside, all he could think of was Bofur and he realized after two days of unsuccessful attempts that he was definitely going to need something more than just his hands..something special that was handcrafted by a master himself. There was no way around this, Kili was going to have to see Bofur, no matter how he felt about it...he had to be strong to face his heart and walk away after. So he steeled his nerves that were shivering in excitement of seeing that stunning man once again and made his way towards the that shop...Broadbeams Wooden Emporium ...the finest shop around that sold wooden carvings of various assortments, beautiful toys for children of all ages and ....toys of the erotic nature for adults own personal pleasures. As Kili drew near to the shop , his nerves faltered and he had to pause outside to take a deep breath before entering through the door that possibly could lead to his very downfall.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

*BOFUR'S POV*

Bofur was in the back of his shop, meticulously rubbing in the special oil he used on the wooden phallus' he crafted...making the wood shine with a beautiful brown luster finish. Since that day he discovered that he was carrying Kili's child he had been very diligent in caring for himself by making sure he never missed an appointment with Oin or skipped a single dose of his vitamins that he was directed in taking by the elderly doctor. He followed Oin's orders to the letter even when he was told to lift nothing heavier than fifteen pounds for it may hurt the baby...which called for his cousin Bifur's help by lifting anything that was deemed to heavy for the child bearing man. Bofur was a bit disgruntled about it, but one look from Bifur made him bite his tongue and humbly except the older mans orders..which later he was truly grateful for his cousins help. Whenever he realized that he needed to lift a very dense piece of wood, for a special order, and he wasn't going to be able to unless he jeopardized the welfare of the baby, which so wasn't going to happen if he could help it. Bofur was amazed at how accepting and supportive Bifur was about all of this...not one single moment of resentment at Bofur for his condition...he just grunted and nodded his head when he heard the news, that was all.

Bifur was the best cousin in the world to Bofur..the way he took care of him at the shop without any complaints by making Bofur periodically sit down to get off his feet each day...the way he would run out around lunch time to get food for them both from Bombur...then there was the things he did whenever they got back home in the evenings. Bifur would get Bofur settled in the armchair near the fire with his feet propped up on a pillowed stool...sipping on a nice cup of hot tea while Bifur massaged Bofur's aching feet with strong fingers all while they waited on Bombur to cook dinner for them all.

Take today for example...Bifur had walked Bofur into work this morning to make sure he didn't take a wrong step, then after Bofur had unlocked the shop the eldered man strolled off to grab breakfast from Bombur who went in to the kitchens earlier this morning. Bifur came back quickly and began to help set up, stock shelves and just do the daily stuff that needed to be done every morning..by the time the lunching hour rolled around they had done a nice amount of business selling toys for the young ones. As soon as the rush wore down, Bifur snuck out to get them lunch, which left Bofur alone for a short time to handle any stragglers or someone wandering in. Bofur was alone at the moment in the shop, deciding that if anyone came in the bell over the door would ring to alert him of their presence, so he went to sit down and give the special order a extra buffing and rub down with the oil he used on these items that created a silky seal upon it. He was into such a meditative state of mind for the process that when the bell over the door rang out he jerked in surprise and accidentally knocked over the oil he was using onto the floor where it created a puddle there. With a curse at his clumsiness, he got up from his workstation and walked towards the front of the shop...promising himself to clean it up when he got back to it as soon as he could.

"I'll be with you right away." Bofur's voice flowed towards the front as he entered the room through the curtains that separated the public area from the work area...looking down as he wiped his hands with a cloth to clean the oil from his fingers. Bofur looked up and came to a stop...there stood Kili before him with wide brown eyes...Bofur could see the young prince tremble for a brief moment before firming his shoulder back...the same couldn't be said for Bofur because his limbs trembled and his heart raced at the sight of the dark haired man before him. " How..." his voice was raspy and he had to clear his throat before speaking again. "How, can I help you today Prince Kili?" Kili's brown eyes shifted before he spoke...his nervousness very apparent in the way his voice sounded as he rasped out his reply.

"I...I'm looking for something special..one of your creations you make for your private clientele made for adults. I know yours are the best around and I seek to purchase one based off my personal measurements...please." Kili could not help the blush that stole across his cheeks, nor could he look Bofur in the eyes as he made his request. Bofur could only swallow hard for a moment as his mind tried to process what all Kili was asking of him. Finally ,as he took a deep breath to gather his composure, he was able to address Kili with a very professional demeanor about him.

"Alright. If you can follow me to the back, I will get the measurements and specifics for your order." Bofur turned away and slowly directed Kili to follow him to the back room where he could show the young man the different materials he could fashion Kili's order from..all while a small portion of his mind was thinking maybe he would make a duplicate of Kili's form for his own personal use later on. "So what kind of wood are you looking for? There's a type of wood that is soft to the touch but it is cheap and will need to be replaced fairly often. Then I have another type of wood that with my special oil looks variegated ,almost like it has stripes, which is a bit costly. Now if your wanting something that will last you a long time ,unlike the others,and still retains its beauty ...which makes it very costly...it's well worth the price in my opinion, then I have a very special wood for you. It has this wonderful quality of warming up quickly to a bit above your own temperature...it's top of the line and some of my finest wood that I reserve...OH SHITE!" Bofur's voice spiked as he felt his foot make contact with the forgotten oil on the floor and he slipped upon it. With a horrible realization that he was going to hit the ground, he instantly curled his hands around his swollen stomach and braced himself for the impact that came...then he knew nothing as a shot of pain sparked through his head when it hit the ground and he passed out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*KILI'S POV*

Kili was fighting the urge to grab up the alluring dark haired man into his arms and kiss him senseless from the very moment he had stepped out from behind the curtains that shielded the back rooms from innocent eyes. That rich burred voice sent shock waves of desire that flowed down to pool in his loins and beckoned him to follow this captivating man towards the back rooms where he worked. Those stunning eyes that reminded Kili of raw jasper with its greens and browns swirling perfectly, made his heart hunger to be able to gaze into them forever...all of Bofur left Kili breathless and yet he knew he had to hide it all from this man. As Kili followed in Bofur's wake towards the back room his mind was in a daze at the questions being thrown his way..leaving him bewildered in a state of overflowing emotions. It was this confusion that allowed what happened to Bofur to occur..it took Kili's brain seconds to process that Bofur slipped on some oil and fall. Kili tried to catch him but he reacted to slowly and Bofur hit the ground hard...his head bouncing off the stones with a loud thud. Kili swiftly dropped to his knees to check on his beloved but as his hands reached out towards him there was a loud horrified roar behind him that made Kili twist his head and see Bifur racing towards them. The moment the grizzled man was close he dropped to his knees to scoop up his comatose cousin into his arms as he hoarsely cried out words that floored and confused Kili beyond his imagination.

"Bofur! Oh Mahal...come on cousin, wake up!" no response from him and Bifur's eyes went wild looking, not seeing Kili standing there anymore. " I've gotta get you to Oin ..know. The baby...cousin...please ,Mahal, let them be ok." with that fervent prayer , Bifur raced out of the shop...heading towards Oin's medical chambers...unknowing that Kili was steps behind him. Kili felt a deep pull to follow Bifur along ...not truly understanding what the wild eyed man was referring to.

~Baby? What baby is he talking about?~

So many questions that needed to be answered and the only one who could was unconscious in Bifur's arms. Finally they made it to the healer's quarters in record time and yet Bofur still had not awoken which concerned Kili greatly. Bifur rushed his way into the very chambers of the master healer...bellowing out in his fear for his cousin in his arms.

"OIN! HELP! It's an emergency Oin!"as Bifur blared out to the room the master healer Oin came hastening out of a side room to see what the commotion was and the moment he spotted Bofur laying limp in Bifur's arms, he moved quicker towards them...directing Bifur to lay Bofur upon a pallet in a private room. Oin didn't actually notice Kili was with them until he went to shut the door and there stood Kili in the doorway... softly closing the door behind him. Kili stared down the elderly healer...daring him to kick out one of the royal family..steel grey eyes met hard chocolate diamond, until finally those steel orbs cast downwards in defeat because his patient had a greater need than trying to keep Kili out. Oin sighed loudly and quickly turned towards Bofur's still form to examine his head where a large bump resided. Kili watched as those large fingers gently felt along the lump with his heart pounding so rapidly out of fear for his beloved upon that pallet. Oin did not give anything away about his condition as he made noises in his throat...but when Oin lifted up Bofur's shirt Kili's heart nearly stopped at what he saw, for there was no question at all that Bofur was with child. Those brown eyes focused intensely upon that rounded stomach..watching as the elderly man gingerly felt around the area. Kili stood mesmerized at the sight as his mind kept swirling around...trying to process it all...his heart and mind doing battle with each other inside of him. Whatever Oin felt as he examined Bofur left him satisfied for he sighed with relief and smiled down at the man before turning to Bifur who stood next to his cousins bedside

"He's fine. Just a little knock on the head is all. I think he should be coming around soon enough." Bifur nodded his head, but then raised an eyebrow with a silent question that Oin was easily able to decipher. "Yes...they are fine also." hearing Oin's words jarred Kili out of his stupor that he had fallen into at the sight of Bofur's swollen belly.

"They?" Kili's raspy voice startled Bifur in realizing that Kili was there in the room and he took a step towards the prince but was stayed by Oin's shaking head at him. Kili's feet drew him closer to the bed until he could sit down next to Bofur...his eyes briefly caught Oin's nod at him. Slowly Kili reached out his hand and laid it tenderly upon Bofur's well defined bump...a feeling of peace and love settled inside of him...calming the struggle within as one emotion was affirmed the victor. As Kili gazed down at the asleep man , suddenly to everyone's surprise Bofur woke up and gasped at the sight of Kili sitting next to him with a hand over where his child rested safely inside. Bofur's hazel eyes peered nervously into Kili's chocolate browns...he began to worry his bottom lip with his teeth as Kili kept staring down at him with a soft look in his eyes that made Bofur's heart race. Slowly Kili took his hand off of the swell housing the creation of his love for Bofur and he reached up to stroke his lovers cheek which made the man gasp in surprise...Kili gave the older man his sweetest smile.

"Uhhmmm...Kili?" Bofur was confused by the young archers actions..then he became even more confused when Kili laid a finger upon his lips to silence the toy maker.

"Shhh...men kardunah." Bofur's eyes went wide at the endearing word Kili called him...my heart...and Bofur began to cry. Kili's eyes went wide at the sight of his love sobbing so hard upon the bed...hands covering his face as if to hide his tears. "What is wrong? Why are you crying?" Kili felt a uneasy chill inside that maybe Bofur was crying because he did not feel the same way as Kili did for him...he wanted to weep at the thought but held it inside his heart.

"You called me kardunah. Why would you do that? It can't be so." Kili realized it was the term he used that caused this but he held tight to the hope that maybe Bofur cared even a little for him. No one could have made love to someone like, Bofur did that night unless they felt something remotely close to love for the other person...so maybe there was hope..Kili had to hold onto that for now. Kili quickly took Bofur's hands ,that were covering his face, into his own and tugged them gently away to peer at the tear stained face he loved so much.

"Bofur...Bofur. Listen to me please. I need you to answer one question for me and please be honest." he begged as those watery jasper eyes looked at him with such turmoil that pained Kili to his core at seeing that look in his loves eyes...Bofur nodded as he stared at the young man. "Do you love me? I need to know Bofur...even in the slightest . Do you love me?" those hazel eyes went wide at the question...Kili's hands trembled as he rushed on , confessing and baring his heart for the man to see with hope and his love in his eyes. "For I love you and I always have." Kili held his breath...waiting for any response from Bofur who laid still as stone upon the bed...clearly in shock, but at least the tears stopped. As the seconds ticked by Kili felt dread worming its way into his heart that Bofur really did not feel that way at all about him and a tear welled up in his eye as all his hopes and dreams began to crash around him.

Bofur's eyes had glazed over in shock at the sound of those very words he had dreamed and prayed to hear for several years now...but the tear and the look of hopelessness that suddenly made an appearance in Kili's eyes rattled him out of his shock. Bofur could see the anguish written upon the prince's face and he knew in that moment that Kili believed Bofur cared nothing for him. Bofur could not let that idea take root any more than it already had...it was time Kili knew the truth, no matter what happened afterwards...the man deserved that. Bofur released one of Kili's hands that still gripped his and raised it to cup his loves cheek...seeing that dark shadowed jaw tense briefly but those brown eyes never looked away.

"Kili....I honestly and truly...love you too." Bofur watched those chocolate orbs fill with life at the sound of those sweet words falling from Bofur's lips and his hand began to tremble as he confessed everything on a rushed breath. "I have loved you for the longest time...I've just been to scared to ever tell you. Your a prince...I'm a toy maker. What could I ever offer to someone as wonderful..as caring as beautiful as you? I gave up on ever being with you and then suddenly that night you came to me...asking for one night of pleasure. I knew I could never have you permanently, but for one night I could and tried to show you how much I loved you. That night with you was my deepest dream and if I had died then I would be the happiest man ever...because I had one night to love you." as Bofur spoke Kili's eyes filled with tears of joy and the smile he gave him that poured out of his very soul was brimming with all the love he had hidden inside till now. With trembling limbs Kili reached out to cradle Bofur up into his arms as he leaned down...their lips met in a kiss that conveyed all their love...everything they felt for each other in that moment. After a time filled with tender kisses , they parted to gaze lovingly at each other...eventually reality broke through as Bofur remembered that Kili was about to be married soon and his heart clenched in despair, knowing that this could only be a dream. "Kili?" his voice broke as he tried to keep from crying. "I'm sorry...I know I have to let you go." Kili gave him a confused look and Bofur had to avert his eyes. "You have a life that is waiting for you in the Blue Mountains." Bofur could feel his heart breaking as he tried to let Kili go from his arms...even though they admitted their love, it still made no difference, Kili was destined to marry a princess not a toy maker. As he tried to loosen his arms from around the love of his life he halted when he heard Kili chuckle down at him and he glanced up to peer into his face...wondering what was so humorous.

"Well ,I guess, that's to bad...for I'm never letting you go...Ever..Again. I realize I have spent my entire life trying to please others and live up to their expectations that not once did I take something for myself. I never asked for anything..I just gave. It's time for me to live my life for me, not them. Bofur, knowing you love me in return is all I really want...not the gold, not the fancy titles...just you forever. That is if you honestly want me in return...as I am, like this." looking into Kili's eyes Bofur knew his only choice ever...it was Kili, it had always been Kili. He knew wherever Kili went then his home would be there where there would be love and acceptance of everything he was. He knew by looking into those stunning warm brown eyes that Kili did not care if he was a bearer or if he was sterile...Bofur was all he wanted...having a womb was just a bonus. He understood in his heart that to Kili he was an equal not a piece of chattel to be used...but an honest to goodness equal...it was the answer to all his prayers. Bofur peered into Kili's eyes and let him see his heart shining out as he warmly spoke.

"I will always have you...forever...men kardunah. Men Kardunah Azamar (my heart forever)."


	5. Chapter 5

~SEVERAL HOURS LATER~

Several hours later Bofur was ensconced upon his couch with a soft blanket across his lap and sipping on some herbal tea that had been proscribed for his headache. It had been a few moments after him and Kili had affirmed their love for each other that Oin finally declared Bofur was alright enough to go home. He turned to Kili and Bifur to give his release orders for at home care...Bifur glared at Kili and gave him a grunt but conceded on allowing Kili to be a part of taking care of his cousin...growling at the prince under his breath...

~Since your the one who knocked him up~

Kili heard it but instead of frowning he just gave the skunk haired man a proud smile , then focused back on what Oin was saying once again with a smirk on his face. Yeah...it was him...Kili was the one who helped to create this new life inside his beloved...no one else did that...he did.

"He's going to have to be on bed rest for a week...no lifting what so ever...no stress of any kind. I want him on his back with legs elevated as much as possible. He needs to drink this special mix in his tea twice a day...it will keep him relaxed and not go into premature labor, which can happen when you stress your body out...like a sharp knock to the head." Oin turned his steely gaze onto Bofur who gave a sheepish grin to the elderly man before looking down...Oin sighed and went back to his instructions once more. "He's also going to need to up his intake of milk and protein...I noticed he is bruising easily right now and he has some dark circles under his eyes. I've noticed it the last two visits but I was hoping it would go away...well it's not it seems. So more meat..." Bofur began to shake his head and interrupted Oin suddenly.

"I can't stand the smell of meat right now...it makes me sick to my stomach." Bofur looked crestfallen as if he said something wrong...which to a dwarf it was, for Oin began sputtering at the man.

"Don't eat meat! What do you mean , you don't eat no meat!" Oin's voice carried to where a group outside the chambers gasped at his words. Kili saw Bofur was about to cry and he quickly gathered his love into his arms to comfort him before Bofur's emotions escalated into an all out crying fest.

"It's fine...we will find another way of getting you what you need." he turned his brown eyes onto the healer with a silent message in his stare....

~No stress...remember~

With a huff Oin calmed down and began to leave...shooting over his shoulder his parting message.

"I'll check on you each day to review on how you are doing. Remember ...rest, rest, rest...and food." then he was gone. Bifur began to rub the back of his neck in resignation as he glanced at the door leading out...then back towards where Bofur was sitting up on the bed , curled into Kili's side.

"Well I guess I need to make a quick run to close up the shop...maybe post a sign that we will be closed for a week due to unforeseen circumstances." he could see Bofur looked stricken at the thought of the business revenue suffering because it was closed for an entire week. Kili saw the pain on both men's faces and instantly sought to put them both at ease...he refused to be apart from Bofur more than he had to. He missed four months of his beloved's life...he wasn't going to miss anymore, no matter who it pissed off.

"Bifur, can you run the shop yourself?" Bifur looked a bit puzzled at where this was going, but he confirmed that he could." Good. Then you oversee the shop...keep it open so no loss of sales..." Both men looked like they were about to argue but Kili stalled them by raising his hand for silence and patience in letting him finish." I'll stay with Bofur for the week. I will be there for him everyday and in the evenings, when you come home I will go back to my quarters...." he looked down to peer into those hazel eyes as he lowered his voice a bit just for Bofur's ears only. "...unless you want me to stay with you in the evenings which is perfectly fine to me." Kili could see Bofur was torn...it was very obvious that he desperately wanted Kili to stay, but it was also clearly evident that he was afraid he was being a burden to the young prince. Kili was still sitting on the bed with Bofur and he leaned over to cup Bofur's face in his roughened hands...his deep brown eyes bored into those beautiful hazels as he sought to reassure his love. "Bofur...I want to do this. I thought I lost you forever...it nearly killed me thinking that I would never see you again. Bofur, you...YOU are my world, my life, my very breath. I would do anything for you...for now I know without you then there is nothing for me but darkness and despair. Know this , men doar (my dear)...men kardunah bi azamar (my heart is forever yours) and I am never leaving you...ever..again. It will take a dragon to pull me away and even then I will fight to come back to you...always. Got me ,azyung, ..always." As Kili spoke to him earnestly there, Bofur's eyes filled with tears at the love he heard and saw in those stunning brown eyes. Kili must have understood why Bofur was crying this time for he just smiled and pulled Bofur close to his chest...wrapping those strong arms tightly around him in comfort.

Now here sat Bofur upon his couch with his medicinal tea, being absolutely pampered by his beloved who was currently seated at the other end with Bofur's feet in his lap, massaging them with strong hands. Bofur relaxed into the feel of those warm hands caressing and soothing the aches in his limbs...a pleased moan slipped out, making Kili smile at how relaxed he was making Bofur at this moment. They both knew there were questions that still needed to be answered , but neither wanted to break the contentment of each others presence. Both just relaxing into the bubble of being together...taking in the peaceful atmosphere that surrounded them. It was not till later that evening before they had the talk both were putting off...knowing it couldn't be put off any longer. Bombur was in the kitchen cleaning up after dinner with Bifur helping...both periodically glancing nervously towards the couch where Kili was pressed along Bofur's body with one arm wrapped around him to hold close and a hand cradling the child resting peacefully in Bofur's womb.

"So ....I guess you have questions huh?" he whispered in the small space between them...his eyes down cast so not to see if there was condemnation in those eyes.

"Yeah, i do. My biggest one is...Why? Why did you not tell me that you were carrying my child?" Bofur knew he would ask that one...the hardest one to answer...he licked his lips as he began to speak..trembling a little there in Kili's arms.

"At first i didn't know. Then when I found out I was, then...." he trailed off for a moment, then taking a deep breath he continued...his words ran into each other as he rushed to get them out before losing his courage. " Then I thought I should, i really did, but I thought it was best if I didn't because I didn't want to ruin your life, since you were going to get married and become King and...and..." he finally slowed down his rushed words and began to cry once more into Kili's chest...rest of his words becoming broken by the sobs coming out. "...and I did...not think...you..loved me. I thought it was...a one night...thing only." Kili pulled Bofur as close as he could, with a swollen belly making it slightly difficult, and he cooed into Bofur's ears with sounds meant to bring comfort.

"Shhh love..it's alright. I thought the same thing too...that you didn't want me...but I see I was wrong. Well,it doesn't matter anymore, for I am here now and I love you more than anything else. I am not going anywhere now that I have you." Kili held Bofur close as he kept up a litany of words of love and encouragement into Bofur's ears, until they finally fell asleep wrapped together in contentment...not aware of the two men who lowered the lights in the room and covering both men laying there before finally retiring themselves for the night.

 

*****************************

~NEXT MORNING~

*KILI POV*

Kili woke up with a kink in his neck from the position he fell asleep in on the couch, wrapped around Bofur who was currently drooling onto Kili's chest. Looking down at the dark haired man that was snoring comfortably upon his chest, Kili smiled down at him with contentment, feeling no matter what comes in the future this is where he belongs...right here by his loves side. Sounds of movement in the room diverted his attention from the sight of Bofur there and he glanced over to where they were coming from...seeing Bombur putting on his boots near the front door. Kili softly cleared his throat to catch his attention, then when the red haired man looked up he smiled in greeting at the young prince holding his brother so tenderly as if he was a priceless gift. Kili saw him mouth ~WORK~ and they both waved goodbye ..then Bombur was out the door. It was minutes later when Bifur came into the room...looking slightly bleary eyed at having just woken up himself, seeing Kili awake he just grunted then went into the kitchen to make tea for himself.

As Kili laid there softly stroking his hand across Bofur's arm that rested across his waist, his mind began to scrutinize the path he was on by the choices he had decided on when he committed himself to Bofur. He knew his Uncle Thorin was going to be furious at him for going against his will, but Kili would handle that..he would deal with whatever came his way to keep and protect Bofur...even if it meant leaving everything behind. He knew it was not going to be easy for either of them, but he decided he will not let anything separate them ever again...not even his uncle. Another challenge, Kili knew he was going to have to face was Princess Pharyn, she would be arriving in a few days to begin the month long courtship to him. Kili needed to figure out how to solve this issue without instigating a diplomatic incident, which it could on a grande scale. 

Thinking about courtships Kili remembered the erotic dreams he had been having of Bofur lately...him on Kili's bed with the firelight dancing across his bare skin under a midnight black bear skinned blanket that accentuated Bofur's coloring and barely concealing his prominent desire underneath it. Kili realized his heart and mind was trying to tell him all along where Kili belonged from the start...even his courting gift was more suited to Bofur than to Princess Pharyn. Kili smiled at how ridiculous he had been in ignoring all the signs that Mahal had given him that pointed the way to his One..to Bofur ,all along. He knew if he didn't find a solution soon to both of these dilemmas before him then a diplomatic incident will ensue which will cause problems for him and his soon to be family. So first order of the day while Bifur was still here would be Kili's gift to his love to further seal his intentions and his bead to declare to all that Bofur was his and no others, thus making it harder for his Uncle to oppose their bonding if it was out in the open. With a sigh at having to leave his haven of Bofur's warmth , Kili eased himself out from under his beloved and padded his way to talk to Bifur for a moment, who sat at their table sipping his tea in peace.

"Hey Bifur. I need to make a run to do a few things that are very important." Bifur raised an eyebrow and grunted at Kili. "I need to grab Bofur's courting gift I have for him and something else. So will you still be here for another hour or two?" Bifur grunted again and nodded...not feeling very vocal this morning. "Great...I'll hurry and be back as fast as I can. Thank you very much." Kili turned quickly and rushed to put on his shoes...right before he headed out the door, he leaned over Bofur's still sleeping form to kiss his head and whispered softly into his ear. "i'll be back before you truly miss me beautiful. I love you." then he was gone..racing back towards the royal family quarters to retrieve the blanket and his bead he had made ages ago, before this whole thing started , when he had planned to ask for Bofur's hand in courtship. Kili had placed it into a safe place, hidden under his bed four months ago where it still gathered dust...believing he would never be able to give it to Bofur..until now. Kili drew near to the door that led to the royal family quarters and heard his Uncle's rough bellowing tones echoing through the door.

"Where is Kili! His bed looks like it has not been slept in at all last night. The guards have not seen him since yesterday morning and he missed his training sessions with Dwalin and I, yesterday afternoon. So I ask you again...where is your brother?" Kili paused outside the door...realizing it was Fili being subjected to the wrath of Thorin..he took a deep breath to fortify his nerves and pushed the door open.

"Right here Uncle." the sound of Kili's strong assured voice made everyone turn to look at him as he walked with a confident gait into the room. " What is it you need?" he faced Thorin's icy glare without flinching at the anger he saw there.

"I demand to know where you have been all day yesterday and last night that prevented you from attending to your duties. It better be something important that made you deem it alright to shirk your responsibilities like you did." Thorin's voice was gruff and firm..the sound of it normally made Kili cringe and back down..bending to the force of the King with that sound. Not this time...this time Kili squared his shoulders back and looked calmly into those eyes...no fear in them which surprised Thorin a little but. Kili groaned internally, he was hoping to put this off till later this evening with his uncle, where he had more time in figuring out what to say and do ..it looked like he had no choice now, he was just going to have to wing it.

"It was Uncle. I was with Bofur all this time." Thorin narrowed his blue eyes at his young nephew...Kili could see he was about to let loose a bellow and headed it off before it occurred. "I was performing my primary duties and responsibilities that supersedes all others at this time." he could see a tiny bit of confusion enter those blue glaring eyes. "It seems Mahal has agreed with me on this matter because, Bofur Broadbeam is with child...my child that is a future heir of the line of Durin and as such my first and foremost greatest priority. I have been blessed by Mahal in my One being a bearer and as such he will be my future spouse..as per your demands from four months ago." Kili grinned inside at the look on Thorin's face, keeping it all internal so not to instigate his uncle's wrath anymore....showing only a calm exterior to him. He waited for the eruption of anger but it never came for Thorin's demeanor turned frosty and with narrowed eyes he walked out of the room with no sound or words at his young nephew. Kili worried for a bit about what his uncle was going to do, but right now he had other concerns to deal with...like gathering his gifts to Bofur and dealing with Fili who stood there looking like a fish out of water...flabbergasted at his little brother's announcement. Kili let loose the grin he was holding in as he walked over to Fili and clapped him onto the shoulder...jarring the blond back into awareness and began to stutter.

"Uhhh....Ke...are you...are you saying Bofur is pregnant?" the look on Fili's face was one of disbelief.

"Uh-huh." Kili grinned from ear to ear.

"With your child?" Fili looked as if his mind was having a hard time processing this news....Kili leaned over closer to Fili.

"Uh-huh. Yup. Mine." he could not stop the glow of pride and joy from spreading across his face...Fili's shock eased an he chuckled while shaking his head at his younger brother, before reaching out to gather him into his arms with a hug.

"I guess congratulations are in order then." they smiled at each other for a moment before Fili's smile faded as a thought came to him. " But...what is to be done about Princess Pharyn? You do remember she will be arriving in a few days for the formal announcement of your betrothal to one another." Fili gave him a pointed look that made Kili sigh...his joyful mood dimming at not having a solution yet for this problem.

"Yeah, I know Nadad. I also know...no matter what, I can not ..will not marry her." Fili made to speak but Kili raised a hand to give him a moment to finish speaking. "I realize this makes a lot of problems for us all, but I can not marry someone I do not love. I love Bofur with every fiber of my soul... he is my other half and the one Mahal has created just for me. So, brother, I need your advice and help to figure out how to deter a scandal for the kingdom from occurring out of this. Please Fili. I need your help." Kili pleaded with his brother in hopes that he could ...Fili stood there pondering Kili's words, running a hand along his bearded chin as he thought hard. As Kili began to lose hope that there was another solution to avoiding a scandal of this magnitude, Fili snapped his fingers as an idea came to him suddenly as his blue eyes twinkled. 

"Mom. She would what to do...if anyone would know it would be her Nadad." that one word began to fill Kili with hope...both men knew it was chancy but the alternative was something they both wished to avoid.

*****************

~BOFUR POV~

Bofur was lounging on the couch...again...waiting for Kili to come back like he promised to Bifur a little over an hour ago. When Bofur woke up at the sound of a door closing, he found himself alone there and he jolted up in a panic...afraid that it was all a dream or Kili left him again. He began breathing hard and was about to cry at the thought of it all, but Bifur chose that second to walk into the room. He saw Bofur's terrified face and he quickly rushed to reassure him that Kili only stepped out for a short bit...having to run on an errand...he will be back in less than a few hours, so not to worry. Bofur breathed deeply to calm his thundering heart and gave his cousin a smile who smirked at him before leaving to get ready for work. Now each time Bofur began to worry or the idea of Kili never coming back to him, he would take a calming breath and chant to himself as a reminder ~ Kili loves me and he promises to be back soon~.

Bofur was laying there on the couch with his feet propped up on some pillow that Bifur had placed there before he left shortly ago..reading a book when the sound of a knock on the door could be heard. Slowly Bofur eased up off the couch, groaning as his body felt achy and bruised in some places....thinking it was Kili knocking since he of course did not have a key to Bofur's quarters...muttering loudly as he began to open it.

"I'm definitely going to have to get you a ke....yyy." Bofur's voice trailed off when he saw who was on the otherside of that door...heart thundering in his chest at the sight of apathy in his King's faceand he began to stammer in fear before gathering his wits about him. "Th...Th..Thorin. I ...uhhh...please come in your majesty." he stepped back to let the commanding man in as he tried to calm the panic that flared up in side of him.

~Why is he here? Remember, Bofur, you must remain calm...think of the baby...Oin said no stress, so just breath and remain calm.~

His hazel eyes watched King Thorin stride inside without any greeting or a polite word..his face a stony mask...the only sign that Thorin was displeased was by the brief scowl on his face when he glanced over to the couch where Bofur's blanket was thrown in a disheveled lump at the end of his make shift bed. Bofur's hands trembled marginally as he shut the door and then made his way back over to his temporary bed to lay down..doing as Oin had ordered of him when he had stopped by last night. Just as Bofur made to lay down, Thorin made a growling sound and glared at Bofur who froze like a deer at the chilling sound...but a split second later he reminded himself this was Thorin, one of his traveling companions and friend.

" Uhmm...I..I'm sorry for my lack of being a good host. Unfortunately I can only offer water or tea since the water is still hot from earlier...but if you do not wish for anything, then I must ask for your pardon and lay down per Oin's orders." Thorin did not look amused or that he cared about any of it...his harsh tone confirmed it seconds later.

"I am not here for pleasantries Bofur Broadbeam. I have heard some questionable news about you and I want them answered immediately and truthfully." crossing his arms over his chest, he stared at Bofur waiting for him to speak. Bofur closed his eyes..knowing what Thorin was asking without having to spell it out for him...he sighed and lifted the hem of his shirt to show the very noticeable baby bump. Thorin's eyes went wide and was glued to the sight of the truth before him...he almost lost his stalwart composure by stepping closer to feel it, but he held tight to his poise without any outward sign to his state of mind. ~Oh Mahal....they are real...bearers are real. Kili wasn't lying to me. But how can this be?~ Thorin only showed a impassive face to the uneasy toy maker. "How far along?" Bofur finally sank to the couch as he answered...hands softly cradling his stomach as he gazed in trepidation at Thorin.

"4 months" his voice was soft sounding to Thorins ears.

"Why did you hide this from everyone and how did you do it?" he saw Bofur's eyes lower in apprehension. "Bofur. Your kind are gifts from Mahal...you should have been sitting in luxury all these years not on some dangerous dirty road or trying to help rebuild a desolate mountain. So why did you not tell any one of us?" he saw Bofur lick his lips before he began...what Thorin found out rocked his very foundation of beliefs of dwarven society.

"I didn't want anyone to know that I am a bearer because it is not the blessing you think it is but a curse for those of us that are afflicted with it. The books of legends say we are valued and treated like treasures and gifts from Mahal, but Thorin...it is not true, it's a lie told to children. The reality is, we are regarded as nothing but property..no more than a brooding mare...our only value is our womb, not us..never us as a person. I have seen bearers who presented and were then auctioned off to the highest bidder, all under the disguise of it being called a "dowry" for his hand in marriage. Then those same bearers are breed over and over again till finally they drop from exhaustion and die...all in the name of furthering our race." Bofur then lifted his head to look Thorin in the eyes...a spark of anger flared briefly in those hazel orbs before dimming again while he spoke on. "I refused to live like that my family agreed with me, so one night we ran before anyone found out what I was and we have been hiding since. When you put a call out for warriors to help reclaim Erebor, I knew it was the right thing to do in helping you take back your home. Now how I kept it hidden...I made sure I always had special herbs to keep my monthlies under control to the point it was nonexistent to everyone around. Bifur and Bombur helped me keep it a secret when I ran out of herbs, which I haven't been able to find anymore except in Mirkwood....and well, you know how trade goes with them." while Bofur spoke , he could see no reaction coming from Thorin, he just stood there listening. After what felt like many minutes, but was only seconds, Thorin inclined his head at Bofur and then left as quietly as he came...exiting Bofur's living quarters with out a backwards glance or word. The moment the door shut Bofur lost his composure and he collapsed onto his side on the couch...a bubble of hysterical sobs tearing from his chest into the loneliness of the room.

*****************************

~KILI'S POV~

Kili was grinning ear to ear as he briskly walked towards Bofur's quarters...his warm brown eyes gazing lovingly at the stunning plush black pelt in his hands. He could barely contain his excitement in presenting his gift to his love along with the courtship bead that he had crafted a while back with the thought of Bofur in his mind...tucked securely in his pocket. The bead was made of silver...perfect metal for a prince's consort...with his own symbol of two arrows crossing etched artfully on it along with the emblem he felt reflected Bofur perfectly..a flute with musical notes floating along the beads confines. Kili was beyond proud of the design and hoped Bofur would love it enough to wear in his hair for all to see. Kili was practically skipping towards where Bofur was waiting for him, but as he rounded the corner he came to a complete stop...there exiting Bofur's quarters was his Uncle Thorin. Kili quickly ducked back around the corner out of sight and peeked to watch his Uncle...seeing the older man turn to walk down the opposite direction from where Kili stood. His body was rigid with his hands behind his back as his steps were firm on the ground...walking with a purpose. Kili felt a wave of dread inside as his imagination went a teeny bit wild with possibilities of his Uncle being here and the consequences he would find behind that closed door.

Kili only briefly worried that Thorin would have hurt Bofur, since after all he had turned on his companions once back when they had reclaimed Erebor, but it was only briefly he thought this because at that time Thorin was under the influence of the dragon sickness which he had beaten shortly after. Kili rushed towards that door and hoped it was unlocked...Mahal was watching over him for it was and he burst into the room to find a devastated Bofur curled onto the couch , sobbing as if his world was shattering around him in that moment. The young prince quickly dashed over to his lover , dropping the large pelt onto the floor,and gathered him up into his arms...whispering words of comfort into the distraught mans ears. Kili felt Bofur hiccup in surprise at his sudden appearance, but the moment he was settled into those arms he began to wail again..barely hearing the soothing words that his beloved spoke. With a deft movement, Kili got Bofur settled into his lap and he began to rock back and forth crooning into Bofurs hair that was buried into his chest.

"Shhh....amralime...I'm here again. I didn't leave you...I'm never leaving you baby. I promised you that I'm not letting you go..ever. My beautiful azyung..men kardunah. I love you. I love you...." he kept up the litany of words while rocking and stroking along Bofur's back until finally the man calmed down to hiccups and sniffles. "Now talk to me love...tell me what happened with my Uncle to make you cry so?" Kili waited for minutes before Bofur opened up about what had occurred and his fears.

"Your Uncle came here..he was cold and angry that i am pregnant. Kili, I feel he is not going to let us be together..I think he hates me now." Bofur began to cry all over again but Kili grabbed his scruffed cheeks in both of his hands and intensely stared into those liquid filled jaspery eyes.

"Bofur...I am not going to let him separate us anymore. I told you I am never leaving you. You, Bofur Broadbeam, are my world, my life , my very heartbeat and I will be damned if I let anything tear us apart anymore. I care no longer if he tries to forbid us from each other. You hear me?"Bofur gave a pained nod that he heard him. "Will you believe in that? Please believe Bofur , that I love and will be with you till Mahal calls us to his side. Can you do that for me? Please believe in me love...please." his vibrant chocolate eyes peered fiercely into Bofur's...willing strength and confidence into him that he would keep his vows to this man. Bofur gulped and nodded that he could and would do that as he gazed with trust at Kili. Kili smiled with relief and pulled Bofur close to him again where he rested the older man's head against his shoulder with Kili's own dark locks on top...a smile settling on his lips. "Let me tell you something that may ease your mind a bit. I talked to Fili about it and he has agreed to help us. We have sorta a plan...him and I." Bofur peeked up in curiosity at his young lover who beamed down at that inquisitive face before answering. "Fili and i have sent a message to our mother, Princess Dis, who is still in the Iron Hills visiting King Dain as the Ambassador of Erebor. Well Fili and I are asking for her advice and help on this also. We know if any one can accomplish this miraculous feat , then it is her. I know my mother is headstrong and very intellegent...she will know what we can do." Kili looked so sure of himself that Bofur hated to burst his bubble with pessimism.

"But Kili, what if she can't help? What if she disagrees and demands you follow through?" his voice broke as he began to worry again...but Kili held him tight to him.

"Then she does...they can not make two people marry if they don't want to. I will not do that to anyone...but listen closely to me Bofur. I am not going to marry Princess Pharyn,,,you are the only one for me...no other. If this doesn't work, then i am prepared to leave Erebor...leave the crown behind and go live someplace else, so long as I am with you then I am home. I care not what anyone else wants for I am yours forever." Kili knew his words eased some of Bofur's worries but not all...time was the only way to ease them and time he had in abundance now. First things first...Kili had a mission to fulfill and he aimed to achieve it quickly, before any other problem arose. He slowly reached into the pocket that held a small box and pulled it out for Bofur to see and placed it into his lap. "Hey baby...I made something just for you. " at the sight of the small wooden box that had a beautiful carving of a snow capped mountain with a lovely waterfall falling from its craggy cliffs into a river below. The river and snow caps on the mountain were made of silver...the mountain was comprised of variegated brown jasper and the grass below along the meadow consisted of malachite shards...all of it was polished to a fine gloss that made Bofur gasp and a tear to run down his cheek.

Bofur gently stroked the box in his lap with trembling fingers...mesmerized by each groove that they traced. He probably would have sat there all day stroking the small box, if Kili hadn't cleared his throat and gave him an expectant look...with a blush Bofur nibbled on his lip as he slowly began to open the box up. The second Bofur saw what laid hidden in the burgundy velvet he began to cry in earnest, for there nestled among the soft velvet was a silver bead with runes that represented him and Kili with the Durin crest etched along its shiny surface. Kili held him close while the man sobbed in joy into his chest...nuzzling his nose into those wavy dark tresses with a sweet smile on his lips.

"Oh, amralime, do you like it? I crafted it with you in my mind the whole time...how it would look in your hair...against your skin, brushing it with each movement you make...showing the whole mountain that , I , am yours completely." Kili's voice dropped an octave lower as he imagined how beautiful Bofur would look...the image alone was enough to have him going rock hard in his pants...his rigid member nudging the man in his lap. Feeling that hard shaft poking his hip helped Bofur to calm down from crying and moving him straight to arousal himself real quick. Kili could see the tent forming in Bofur's pants and he tried to not groan at the sight as his blood heated up...taking a deep breath he reached over and plucked the bead out of its velvet nest. "Bofur Broadbeam, will you do me the greatest of all honors and wear my bead for all to see that you, above all others, are my greatest treasure and the man I love beyond everything else?" 

All it took was a nod and a smile for Kili to feel as if he had been offered the very heavens themselves...which to him he had. Kili's fingers began the task of separating out the hairs along Bofur's temples and weave them into the courting braid, where at the end he clasped the bead onto...displaying Bofur as claimed by one of the Durins and a royal. Those brown eyes watched as Bofur's breathing hitched with each movement of the archers fingers in his hair and how Bofur shifted on his lap in nervous anticipation of what this all meant. With each movement upon his lap Kili had to bite back a groan as those hips swiveled and teased him into a painful state of arousal..until finally Kili had to grab those hips with one hand and still him as he growled into the older mans ear....knowing that Bofur was as hungry for him as he was for Bofur.

"Oin said no sex for at least a week...it could cause complications for you and the baby." both men gave a frustrated sigh. "I want you too baby...desperately, but for your health we need to hold off till we get the all clear from the good healer." Bofur whined in his throat but held still...until Kili leaned over and huskily whispered into Bofur's ear while one hand trailed down Bofur's back and caressed his backside that was driving him crazy. "Know this gorgeous...whenever he gives that all clear...then baby, I'm going to pound this beautiful ass till you can't walk for a week. Bofur whimpered at the image Kili painted for his sex starved mind, then with a frustrated shout he tried to get up off the young mans lap.

"Oh Mahal! Kili! You're trying to drive me crazy aren't you!" Kili held him on his lap as he let out a laugh at how turned on Bofur was just by a few words...Bofur huffed at his lover and turned his head away as if he truly was upset with the young man. "Maybe it will be I who destroys your perfect ass where you won't be able to feel your legs for a week." Kili laughed as Bofur turned up his nose and he couldn't help teasing the man...Bofur could see a twinkle entering Kili's eyes out of the corner of his vision...he wondered what the rascal was up to now.

"Hmmm...I guess if you're going to threaten your soon to be husband then you don't want my other courting gift I have for you." at the mention of another gift Bofur quit pouting and turned excited eyes onto his beloved. Kili could feel him quiver in excitement upon his lap...with a gleeful smile he gently lifted Bofur off his lap and back onto the couch next to him so he could get up to retrieve the forgotten blanket he had dropped in his haste earlier to get to Bofur. The second Bofur saw the inky black furred blanket he lost his breath....then Kili set it onto his lap and Bofur had to hold back his tears at the beauty and softness of this gift. His raging hormones from the pregnancy kept him on the constant verge of tears that any given moment could and would spill over. Bofur ran his fingers through the lush covering and his heart swelled with the love he held inside...as he tried to turn around to tell Kili how much he loved him , his throat went thick.

"Th..thank you. It is beautiful and I love it...but not as much as I love you." he gave Kili the sweetest smile...that is until Kili opened his mouth and all Bofur could do was squawk at him as that rich velvety voice caressed and teased his senses with its wickedness.

"Do you know what I think about when I see this blanket? I see you...." Kili began to paint a very explicit and vivid image that involved Bofur naked under this very covering and he blushed at the intensity of his desire for this man....vowing as soon as Oin cleared him he was going to make Kili pay for this torture.


	6. ch.6

*Thorin POV* 2 DAYS LATER*

It has been several days since Thorin has seen his nephew, Kili, within the family quarters and almost as little of his other nephew ,Fili. The only reason Fili has been in spotted more is because of the extra meetings he has attended in Kili's place...taking up the slack in his brother's absence. Thorin would growl in vexation each time he saw Fili sitting in Kili's place once again..taking note of his youngest nephew's neglecting of his duties. It was bad enough that Fili had his own royal duties to attend to but now he was working overtime to take on Kili's duties also. After each meeting whenever it ended, Thorin would try to have a talk with his golden nephew about this but the second the session was over Thorin would get surrounded by the council to clarify the meetings particulars...watching as Fili disappears out the door before Thorin can corner the young man to talk to him about this. For some reason Thorin could not pin down his Heir for a talk, it was like Fili was the wind...one moment there and the next he was gone in a flash with no sight of him to be seen anywhere.If the young man wasn't his Heir, Thorin would have had his Spy Master Nori training Fili as his apprentice, but Nori's talents, while good skills to have in the service to the throne, were not acceptable for a future King of Erebor to have.

In Thorin's eyes , Kili should be attending to his own tasks , not Fili...yes, he realized the why's of his youngest Heirs absence but negligence of ones own duties was unacceptable for any royal. Admittedly, Thorin, was unsure how long Kili was going to stay as a royal...he was not unaware of Kili's undecided plans of whether he would stay as Prince of Erebor or if he would abdicate his position entirely...which led Thorin to contemplate about all the paths his youngest nephews actions had set before him. One path was familiar and well traveled from others who had taken this route through the many generations before him, but it held the risk of losing Kili forever if it was traveled upon. Thorin was coming to realize that Kili was going to be unshakable about not giving up Bofur and marrying the Princess instead...he was stubborn about this..just like someone else Thorin knew..himself...this made Thorin take a look at the other path before him. It was foreign and uncharted, its untraveled trail shrouded in a mist of uncertainty that led to some unknown future that no one has seen before, at least not in the last several hundred years...but this road held a sliver of hope that Thorin would not lose Kili down on it. If Thorin took this veiled path then that means he would have to change every law..every tradition, the very way of life that Dwarves lived within this mountain just for one single Bearer...and his nephew.

~Both paths sit before him..which one should he choose..which choice was the right one?~

As Thorin paced in front of a large mahogany desk that sat in his personal office based off of the royal quarters...deliberating upon each path before him, his steps echoing loudly in the silent room...he felt a headache blooming behind his temples.

"Argghh...Durino shirumund! (by Durin's beard!) This khakfe (shit/crap) is giving me a gorez grik'bund. (beastly headache)"he reached up to massage his aching temples as he growled in annoyance...not hearing the door to his office opening to let his intruder in unnoticed until they spoke.

"I have to agree ....brother." a deep feminine voice spoke over his growling and he spun around in surprise to stare at the woman who entered nonchalantly into the room with an elegant grace that spoke volumes about her.

" A deep feminine voice spoke over his growling and he spun around in surprise to stare at the woman who entered nonchalantly into the room with an elegant grace that spoke volumes about her  
"Dis? Wh...what in Durin's beard are you doing here?" his blue eyes caught the sight of a dark elegant eyebrow rising over her own piercing blues to gaze at him with blatant displeasure upon her bearded face. Her black hair was pulled back into a single traveling braid that trailed down her back with a single braid on either side of her temples to hang down...caressing her bearded cheeks and chin as they swayed with each step she took closer to him.

"I am here because I found out my brother is being a derfrauli ukratin (horses ass) by putting politics before family."she saw him bristling at being called a horses backside but before he could muster a breath of anger at her insult she quickly cut him off as she loudly scolded him. "I have been gone less than six months and I come back to find out that you blindly and foolishly have turned your back on one of the most valued beliefs of all Dwarven kind...fing our ONE! Of all things Thorin. Finding our other half that Mahal has created specifically for us and you decide to ignore THAT! He is my son, who found his ANDR TORAK! (soul mate)" Thorin could hear the fury in her voice and he lowered his head because he knew she was right. "You stupid...idiotic...orc for brains, WAZZOCK! (foolish dwarf)" nher voice rose in pitch in her fury as her eyes blazed a blue fire at her brother who just stood there with head hung low...she took a deep breath to continue berating him but his words that were barely a whisper halted her ranting.

"You are right Namad (sister). I was being foolish and wasn't thinking about KIli. Forgive me sister....I only thought of making an alliance of two kingdoms, not of him." she narrowed her eyes briefly until she saw him slowly sink down onto the top of his desk...covering his face in shame with his large hands. With a deep sigh she quelled her anger and went to him to wrap her arms around his shoulders as she nestled her head against his in comfort..hearing his soft whisper in her ears."Achrachi gabilu (I am sorry)."

"Oh Thorin. I know you were trying to do what you thought was best for Kili. You have always tried to do your best for him and Fili. After my beloved husband dies, you were there for them when they needed a father the most...but you have forgotten Nadad (brother) that they are no longer children but grown men that can make their own choices now. You, Thorin, have taught them to always do the right thing, be their own man, no matter how hard it is...you helped to show them what it means to be a true son of Durin. Don't try to cage a noble bird by clipping his wings, but allow him to fly and show all Khazad (dwarves) what kind of man you have helped to raise. A man that we both know is kind, full of courage and strong of will...someone to be trusted in doing what is best for his people. Someone like you big brother." she released him from her embrace and grasped his shoulders as she spoke, seeing him raise his teary eyes to hers with a quavering smile.

"I do love them Dis...I love them as if they are my own sons and not my nephews. I would die for them." seeing the love in his eyes warmed her heart and she knew there was still hope of fixing this mess her brother created.

"YUCK! Thorin!" she faked gagged at him. "That's gross...my brother ,is my sons daddy? Ewww." she laughed as she pretended to be nauseated ...earning her a chuckle from her theatrics.

"You are one sick woman, Dis, but i love you little sister." she stopped her fake retching as he reached out to pull her back into his arms in a affectionate hug. "Alright, little miss Princess who knows it all...what are we going to do? How can I make it all right without causing hostilities between Erebor and the Blue Mountains? And not lose my nephew-son?""she gave him a smirk as she looked up..a mischievous twinkle was in her blue eyes.

"I found the perfect solution to our problems...all it needs is one more thing to make it all complete." she whistled loudly and suddenly the door opened once again to give entrance to someone new...Thorin's eyes went wide in shock at the sight before him. "May I introduce to you , Mahal's answer to our prayers." he listened as Dis laid out her plans to Thorin..by the end he felt hope blooming in his chest that this might actually work. Now all that was left to make this plan complete was Princess Pharyn's arrival tomorrow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*NEXT DAY*FILI POV*

Fili was strolling down the halls towards the royal quarters, smiling in good humor about all that had happened when he went to visit Kili and Bofur in the Ur family quarters shortly ago. Watching the two of them together, the way they gave each other sweet smiles...soft touching of the hands as they periodically reached out to give a loving caress along an arm or leg..even the sweet, sappy, googly eyes they gave to one another gave testament to the love they shared for the other. On the outside Fili would fake gag at all the saccharine sweet gestures and words, but on the inside he sighed in envy. Fili desperately yearned to do the same things with the one who held his heart for a long time, but he knew it would be impossible to do so. His love was out of his reach since the day they had met many years ago...when he saw him as a young boy back in Ered Luin.

It was a beautiful spring day and all the dwarflings of Ered Luin were out playing a game of kickball through the fields, laughing in childish merriment. Fili was in charge of the ball as he kicked the ball before him trying to keep it away from the others...the sun was shining down onto his blonde hair, making it glow golden under the sun as he ran. Suddenly out of the corner of his eye he spotted a flash of ginger fire off to the edge of the field where he was playing at with the other children. Fili slowed down to look at what caught his attention...it was a younger boy standing shyly off the edge of the field, his gingered strands were gently blowing in the wind as his brown gaze followed the other children's enthusiastic playing. He looked uncertain and scared standing there, like he wanted to join them but was unsure if he would be welcomed in the game. Fili stopped kicking the ball to gaze at the young boy...a feeling of wanting the boy to come join him made him pause...barely aware of Kili rushing past him to steal the ball as he laughed loudly at his brother. As he stood there staring at the boy, those brown eyes focused on his blues and widened in nervousness...his hands , covered in finger-less gloves, began to fidget together in worry. Slowly Fili began to approach the boy...seeing how those browns shifted side to side in his agitation , Fili tried to radiate calm at the boy hoping the youngster would not bolt away. Fili drew within ten feet of the child, when suddenly a older dwarf came up to the child and grabbed the dwarfling's hand to tug him away...but not before glancing at the golden dwarfling with his silvery gray eyes as he spoke softly at the gingered boy.

"Come Ori. We need to get back to Nadad (brother)..it's lunchtime. "with a sigh of regret and a sad look in those brown eyes the child walked away, leaving Fili there as his heart gave a swift pang of loss. At that time Fili did not understand the pain he was feeling was because he had met his soulmate...he would later discover the meaning of it whenever he once again met the young boy but this time all grown up at Bilbo Baggins home at the start of the journey in reclaiming Erebor. Ori, third son of Ri, was the love of Fili Durin, future prince of Erebor, life and the one person he was destined to forever be apart from. Fili knew he could never be with Ori because he was a man and unable to bear future Durins which was a must since Fili was the next in line to sit on the throne. So for three years now Fili remained silent as he watched his love secretly from a distance...always yearning to be with him. With a sigh of remorse over how his life had come to this point...it looking like it would be Fili who would be marrying the Princess now since Kili was definitely off the market.

Finally Fili reached the door to the royal family quarters...jolting his thoughts of the past and back into the present. He knew beyond these doors his uncle could potentially be waiting on him, ready to pounce the moment Fili entered with an angered investigation of where Fili has been for the last few days and why he was avoiding him. Thorin would be correct...Fili was avoiding his uncle because he did not want to hear anymore of how Kili had failed the throne because the young prince refused to marry anyone other than his "One". While Fili had surrendered his hopes and dreams of being with his love for the throne, he would be damned before he allowed Kili to sacrifice his own happiness to a unrelenting, cold, and unloving throne. Fili was willing to take on the burden if it meant Kili was free from the cruel chains that go with the position of Heir...he refused to see his sweet and loving brother caged to the dictates of some unyielding and antiquated elderly men who can not evolve with the changing of times..always rooted in their traditions as if made of stone. While many people wanted to believe Dwarves are like the stones they live in, what they did not realize was that Khazad (dwarves) were far more malleable than stone for a dwarf has the ability to adjust to their surroundings...that is what makes the Khazad stronger and more formidable than other races.

Fili quickly shook his head to clear his bitter thoughts before opening the doors before him and likely having to face the Durin inquisition. Holding his head high he entered but quickly came to a halt at the sight of Thorin pacing back and forth in agitation in front of his door that led to his personal office...hands held behind his back with his head down , not noticing Fili's presence there in the room. Taking a deep breath, Fili cleared his throat before speaking to his Uncle, who twitched in surprise at his Heirs sudden arrival.

"Uncle...What is going on?" Fili softly spoke as he drew closer, noticing how Thorin's blue eyes glanced to the door of his office...Fili's curiosity grew as he approached the older man. " Uncle Thorin?" he peered at him waiting for a reply...with a deep sigh Thorin turned his blue gaze onto his nephews and then his deep, smooth voice filled the room.

"Fili...your mother is here...in that room." he noticed Fili's eyes lighting up in pleasure at getting to see his mother again, but before the young man could take a step towards the room to greet her, Thorin had to get a weight off his chest first. "Wait...before you go in, there is something you should know." those sharp blue eyes of the Prince focused on him. " Several things that need to be said first. Princess Pharyn is here also...in that room with Dis..." Thorin saw Fili narrow his eyes in anger but before the young man could speak he implored him to listen to him first. "Wait...hold on for one moment. Let me finish son of my sister. I know you are offended by all that has been said these past few months and I want to apologize to you. I am sorry Fili that you have been dragged by me into the middle of this conflict I have caused by thinking I know what is best for your brother and forcing you to defend him from me. I was wrong in this and was being a stubborn fool...not being your Uncle like I should have but as your ruler." Fili stood there in shock at his uncle's admission..never had the man admitted to any wrong doing...well except for that one time to Bilbo during the journey to Erebor." Fili, I realize I have not been a Khazad that you can look upon with respect lately. I find that I really want that again...I want to be someone you can look on with pride once again. Please Fili." suddenly tears began to form in Thorin's eyes and Fili found his own azure's mirroring his uncles. With a watery smile Fili reached out to pull Thorin into his arms and lovingly crushed his uncle close to him...feeling the same force being returned in kind by the man who has been his father figure for most of his life.

"Of course Uncle. I forgive you and so will Kili...in time." Thorin didn't cringe at his Heirs words..instead the dark haired man looked into the younger man's eyes with a certain roguish twinkle in those cerulean eyes. "Uncle? Do you know something I do not? Something your not telling me?" his only answer was a deep chuckle as Thorin let go of Fili and gestured towards the closed door behind him.

"Aye." Fili cautiously went to the door and opened it...he staggered back in surprise at what laid on the other side of the door...barely hearing his mother's words of greeting as she sat behind Thorin's desk with a pair of dwarves seated before her in separate chairs facing her.

"Thorin...it is finally settled and preparations need to be put into motion for the celebration. Oh Fili. So glad you could finally make it. I received your letter and I believe we need to have a serious talk young man." she smiled at Fili's confused face as he entered before directing her attention back to her brother briefly. "King Thorin, I believe you have some business to take care of immediately ...so off with you now. Let me and Fili entertain our guests." she waved her hands at Thorin for him to scram away, which he did with a smile on his face...hearing before the door shut her words to her son. "Fili, I want you to meet Princess Pharyn and Prince Fain...." then silence as it closed behind him, sealing the rest of her words from him.He had a mission to attend to and someone was not going to be happy at all...no they were not...not at all.

*5 DAYS LATER* KILI POV*

It had been a week since that horrifying , yet glorious day when Kili discovered Bofur was carrying his child and not once did Kili leave Bofur's side for longer than a minute...eating and sleeping by his loves side. His older brother even helped him in staying by gathering a small pack of his clothes and personal necessities for him, so he did not have to leave Bofur alone. Yeah, Kili, could have waited for Bifur or Bombur to come home, then go back to his own quarters, but Kili genuinely wanted to stay with his pregnant lover as much as possible. Another reason Kili did not want to go back to the royal quarters was because of his Uncle Thorin. Kili refused to hear what the man had to say anymore, knowing how upset Thorin was about Kili's decision...even Fili encouraged him to avoid the family quarters for a bit and let Fili take care of stuff until Bofur was fine again. Kili didn't argue with his older brother for once...both knew how Thorin could be when pissed off over something. So Kili did as Fili asked, even spurring his older brother to do the same as much as he could when opportunity presented itself.

Things seemed to be fine until a few days ago when something in Fili's demeanor changed...he did not seem as wary or looked as beaten down anymore, he appeared to be in a feisty mood as he laughed more whenever he visited the Ur household. Take the other day, Bofur was laying on the couch with his fee propped up on Kili's lap as he rubbed Bofur's swollen achy feet...easing away the tension within them. Fili was sitting in the chair across from them both, pouring himself more tea from the hot kettle...those blue eyes twinkling in amusement as he watched the two love birds there. When kili asked him what was so funny, Fili just shrugged his shoulders as he remarked.

"Princess Pharyn has arrived and is running around in a tizzy , like a whirlwind, trying to make sure everything is perfect for the wedding to come." Kili scowled at him for bringing that subject up...feeling Bofur tensing up next to him he quickly sought to comfort his beloved.

"Be at ease kardunah (my heart). I will not marry her...you are the only one I will wed. Why my brother finds this funny is beyond me." Kili turned his brown eyes onto his brother who just smirked as he plastered an innocent look onto his face and he growled in annoyance at him. " You are supposed to help me deal with this...Nadad (brother)...not laugh at this calamity. If we can't find a solution to this, then Bofur and I will be leaving Erebor. Maybe we would head to Rivendell or maybe make our way down to Rohan to Helms Deep to make our home there." Fili looked like he was going to object but Kili quickly spoke on. "Fili, we can't live here under Uncle Thorin if he is going to try to force me to marry the Princess. I will miss you beyond belief brother, but Bofur and our child is more important now...I'm sorry." fili reached out his hands towards both Kili and Bofur who grasped his in return within their own.

"Please don't make any rash decisions yet , my naudad (brothers)...let's first see how this goes. Before it comes to that point, I will personally whisk you both away from here...Behl'kestaz (hell), I may even join you. So don't worry yet...I promise you will have warning before it comes to that." his tone was reassuring to both men...Kili was surprised to hear his brother may join them in leaving, but he didn't comment on it at this time. Now Kili was having to rethink about remaining silent at that moment because here he was making his way down the hallways with Fili towards the throne room after being summoned by the King. At first Kili was going to refuse but Fili convinced him to go...telling him he would be there by his side the whole way. Kili was mollified briefly but again he made to refuse because he didn't want to leave Bofur , even though he was cleared by Master Oin to get off of bed rest now...but once again he was deflected by Bifur.

"I will stay here with Bofur. You go see what King Thorin wants. Remember, the Ur family is with you on whatever you decide. Your family now." he clapped Kili on the back who sighed in defeat but gave a welcoming smile to the badger haired man. So here he was stomping his way down the corridors to go and listen to what his stubborn arsed Uncle had to say with a stoic Fili in tow. Eventually they came to the great door that harbored the entrance to the throne room beyond them...standing next to the doors was Dwalin that opened the portals for the two Princes when they drew close to him. As the massive doors parted Kili saw Dwalin give Fili a wink out of the corner of his eye, curiosity wheedled its way inside as he made a note to himself to ask Fili later about it. Looking forward Kili could see his uncle, the King, seated upon his throne staring at his two heirs as they entered the room...both men walked down a long path between a crowd of Khazad that had gathered within this massive hall. As they passed the gathered men and women, both men could hear whispering coming from them but they could not make out any words.

Finally they drew close to the dais where sat a forbidding Thorin on his throne...his face was emotionless and rigid..his robes he wore were of the finest cut which indicated the gravity of this summons. Kiliu would have turned around at that moment and stormed out of Erebor with his beloved in tow if it wasn't for something in Thorin's eyes...there was a sparkle within....it was the same glint he had when they were younger and the three of them had gotten into some amusing mischief that had earned the three of them a scolding from Dis. That look gave Kili the fortitude to step close to his uncle to hear whatever he had to say...suddenly feeling Fili's hand wrapped around his to give his younger brother's hand a light squeeze before letting go to move into his position at Thorin's side. Kili stood there before the King, his head held high as he waited for the King Under the Mountain to speak. After a few moments of those intense blue eyes peering down at him, making a cold dreadful feeling slither down his spine, he finally raised a hand to silence the room, for his voice to be heard loud and clear.

"You, Kili, second Prince of Erebor, have been summoned before your King for judgement today over your actions this past week. You have been found guilty of defying your King and circumventing your duties as Prince of Erebor. How do you plead to these charges before you?" Thorin's deep voice was ponderous as it boomed through the great hall...a soft murmur could be heard as the charges were called out. Kili stood there listening to his Uncle with narrowed eyes...his stomach churning in both fear and anger at his uncle there before him. Kili glanced at Fili for a brief moment and saw his head bowed down to where Kili could not see his features so he did not know what his brother was feeling in that moment...he took a deep breath to respond.

"If by choosing to be with your "One" means defying your King, then I am guilty. I, Kili, the second Prince of Erebor, am guilty of choosing my true love over another who is not." he stood with his shoulders back and waited for Thorin's verdict...seeing something sparkling within those blue depths that left him slightly confused.

"Love? Let's see about that. GUARDS! Bring him in!" as Thorin bellowed out the doors opened and there stood Bofur with Bombur and Bifur at his side...fear on his beloved's face as they were led by Dwalin,towards where Thorin sat...a smile on his face.


	7. part 7

*BOFUR POV*

Bofur was sitting on the couch waiting for Kili to come back from being summoned by Thorin...praying for good news of any kind...biting his nails in nervousness. Right before Kili had left out the door the dark Prince pulled him into his arms to hold close, whispering into his beloved's ears words of encouragement and then leaning in to capture Bofur's lips in a heated kiss filled with his love and a promise of returning...then he was gone out the door. Bofur went and sat down on the couch to wait for his beloveds return, periodically reaching up to touch his lips that still tingled from Kili's own firm lips before departing. As Bofur leaned back into the couch with a shaky sigh, the door to their quarters opened swiftly...Bofur jerked up with hope in his eyes that Kili had returned, but saw it was not him but Bombur. With a frustrated growl he meant to settle back once more, but Bombur rushed to his side and roused his brother to his feet as he hollered out to their cousin.

"Bifur! Come! We have been summoned immediately to present ourselves to the King." bofur felt his heart drop in forboding at his brother's words, his hazel eyes seeing Bifur rush to his side to steady him as his hands flew to cradle his resting child within. " Come on. We must go before the guards have to come get us. Don't worry brother, we both are by your side and remember no matter what Kili will not abandon you." saying the name of his love calmed Bofur down a bit...enough for him to move from his spot to follow his brother and cousin to the Great Hall where the King was presiding at. The moment they drew close to those doors, a figure stepped out from the shadows to halt them in their tracks...it was Dwalin who stood before them with his arms crossed, looking menacing there. Bofur began to tremble once more in fear of what awaited him beyond those massive doors..just when he thought he was going to either faint, scream or break down crying there was a roar from the other side.

~GUARDS!~

That sound made Bofur clutch onto Bombur and Bifur's arms for emotional support as Dwalin pushed the doors open before him to allow the Ur family entrance into the chamber. Slowly Bofur and his family walked down the carpeted corridor that was flanked on both sides by a crowd of dwarves...eyes watching them intently as they passed them. There was a slight movement up ahead near the throne and a gasp that pulled Bofur's hazel eyes towards it...it was Kili, who's face was torn between anger and disbelief. Bofur let out a soft whimper and felt Bombur gently pat his hand in comfort...Kili must have heard him because the young man hurried down the aisle to envelop his love into his arms as he spoke words of consolation to the frightened man.

"It will be alright amralime (my love). I'm here. I won't let you go." his dark love whispered into Bofur's ears as his brown eyes glanced with heat at his Uncle who was watching the entire exchange below with interest.

"So...this is the one you claim to love so much that you are willing to defy your King over." those blue eyes took in every reaction and word from those gathered before him...his eyes focused on Bofur standing there in Kili's arms. "Do you really love this man who would disregard his responsibilities...his obligations?" he spoke to Bofur specifically ,appearing to judge him as he stood there wrapped in Kili's arms. " You seriously want him even though he does this? How do you know he won't abandon you if something else catches his eye later on? He has shown that he can do it, so what assurance do you have he will not do it again?" Bofur stared in shock at Thorin's words...knowing he had a valid point ,if it was anyone other than Kili. As Bofur stood there staring at Thorin he suddenly had a feeling that there was something else going on here that they were not aware of...he knew deep inside that Thorin trusted Kili because of the journey to Erebor several years ago, so why now was he questioning his very character like this...unless there was something else going on, as if they were being tested. This suspicion he had was what gave him the courage to step away from Kili's arms and answer Thorin...taking Kili's hand in his to give him strength as he heard both Kili and Fili sputtering in outrage over what Thorin had said.

"Uncle!"..." How dare you question....!" Bofur quickly stopped Kili's burst of outrage by reaching over to cup his loves bearded scruffed cheek,making the young man pause his outburst...Bofur's hazel eyes could see Fili staring in horror at his Uncle.

"It is alright love. I know he means well and believes what he says is right." Kili looked at Bofur in astonishment, but let his love speak from his heart as he turned those hazel eyes onto the King gazing down on him with avid interest. "King Thorin, my proof lays in the accounting of our journey here to Erebor when we sought to reclaim out home. There was several points in our travels where any one of us could have abandoned this quest for safer roads, but even when he faced death Kili stood by our side to protect each and everyone of us. He was willing to sacrifice his life to keep us all safe. That was a company of warriors he fought to protect, so I know without a shadow of doubt in my heart that Kili will not abandon me..." taking a deep breath Bofur reached down to pull the bottom of his shirt up over his stomach to reveal his protruding stomach. "...and our child." there was a round of gasps of awe and whispers began to circle the room at the sight of one of those legendary "bearers" being among them. Bofur trembled as he stood there on display until the sudden warm touch of Kili's hand layed over where their child rested protectively inside, calming Bofur's nerves as he faced Thorin. Bofur knew he was taking a chance by revealing that he was a "bearer" to everyone around...this could backfire on him and his family, but he trusted Kili to keep him safe from all the backlash that may happen. 

"No  
"No. I will never leave Bofur, Uncle. Even if he was not carrying my child, I still will not leave him. I love him more than anything else in this world." Kili's voice was calm yet firm as he addressed everyone in that room that could hear him...Bofur squeezed that hand in his own to reaffirm his beloved.

"And I love Kili...your Majesty. He is my " One" that Mahal has blessed my life with and I refuse to give that up for anyone. I am sorry, Sire, if this upsets you, but I can not forsake Kili." he lowered his shirt as Kili removed his hand and then grasped them together, both prepared to leave Erebor at that moment. They both watched as Thorin raised his eyebrow at Bofur's declaration as he sat upon that throne studying them both...not showing any reaction to Bofur displaying his pregnant belly for all to see. His blue eyes witnessing Fili turning towards him with a pleading look on his face...hands reached out in entreaty towards his Uncle that was mirrored in his voice.

"Uncle. Please...stop this. Don't let this go on any longer." Thorin's eyes glanced over to his older nephew and then switched over to a figure that came walking out from behind his throne.

"Yes, brother. Let's end this." Dis spoke to him as she smiled down at her son, who gasped in surprise to see her there. Neither Kili or Bofur knew the Princess Dis was here in Erebor, for Fili kept that part a secret from his brother. Thorin let out a growling sigh at both his sister and nephew.

"Fine! I have made a decision. I, King Thorin of Erebor, do proclaim that Prince Kili of Erebor and Bofur Broadbeam are hereby...." he paused to sweep the room with his eyes as everyone held their breath waiting to hear the couple's fate by their King. "....to be married within the hour!" the people let out a loud cheer and roar of approval that drowned out the couple's gasp of bewilderment at what they heard. Both of their eyes drifted around to gaze at both of their families who were either smiling or laughing at the look on their faces. Kili's brown eyes gazed at his mother who smiled big at him as she chuckled down at him...then over to Fili who was holding his side as he doubled over in laughter, pointing at his brother. Bofur's family were also roaring in laughter as they smacked each others back in comradery over Bofur's face that looked like he had been poleaxed. Both men turned to each other with duplicate looks of confusion as they mouthed to one another ~ What the HELL is going on here?~. They must have been obvious because Thorin, Dis and Fili walked doqn the steps to them and surrounded both men as they congratulated them....Thorin knowing explanations were in order soon.

"I am sorry Kili and Bofur for my deception today...also I am ashamed for my actions, my words to you...for everything I have put you both through these last few months. Kili, I should have listened to you long ago and asked you what you wanted instead of imposing my will on your life. I want you to know, Kili, that I am very proud of you for standing up for what you believe in and not letting anything or anyone prevent you in doing what you feel is right." Thorin reached out and grasped Kili's shoulder with his hand as he gazed into his nephew's confused brown eyes that were beginning to get slightly misty." This is what makes you worthy of being called a Prince of Erebor...this determination to stand by your convictions and not compromise what you know is right. Can you both forgive me for my deception to the both of you these last few days?" Thorin stared at his youngest nephew...hoping and praying for his forgiveness...knowing he didn't deserve it, but still hoping for it. Thorin watched as those brown eyes weighed him...alternating between being annoyed with everything his uncle had done and wanting to let by gone's be gones. Kili could see his Uncle's eyes becoming somber and losing hope of forgiveness from him...his anger inside of him broke in that moment. As Thorin's hand fell from his shoulder, Kili swiftly reached for it to hold tightly within his own.

"Uncle....I love you no matter what. It was breaking my heart to think the man I have always looked upon as my father, thought I was failing him...that I was a disappointment in his eyes." Thorin bowed his head in shame for making Kili feel like that.

"I never meant for you to feel that way. You and Fili are the closest thing to sons to me and you both mean so much to me." his voice broke as he held back his tears...feeling Kili's hand grasping the back of his neck to draw his head close to his own...a mischievous glint in his brown eyes.

"I forgive you Uncle...but only on one condition." Thorin raised his eyebrow at his nephew. "Why? Why all of this?" he gestured around him...hearing his mother and brother chuckling at him. "And what about Princess Pharyn?"

"Well to answer you...I wanted to surprise you with a public announcement of my support and to show everyone how strong you and Bofur are." Kili raised his eyebrow at the absurdity of his Uncle. "I know, not as well thought out as I hoped." there was several snorts of agreement from around them...especially from Dis and Bifur who was standing next to a still stunned Bofur. "And the answer in question about Princess Pharyn, well...." he trailed off as the very woman he was speaking of stepped forward removing her hood that his her identity from those around. There stood an elegant looking dwarven woman with mahogany plaited hair that trailed down her back...soft hazel eyes peered at Kili as a soft smile graced her face.

soft hazel eyes peered at Kili as a soft smile graced her face  
"It has been solved neatly and perfectly Prince Kili. I should thank you Prince Kili, for if you had not opposed our joining , then I would have never met my own beloved...Prince Fain of the Iron Hills." at her words a young man with dark brown,almost black, hair stepped up next to the princess and lovingly took her hand within his own.

"Yes. Thank you Prince Kili. Your actions have allowed me to meet my "One" and made it possible for me to take her as my soon to be wife. We have made arrangements to wed in the Iron Hills in a month time before making our way to the Blue Mountains to be formally joined there. Kili, i was only a second son to King Dain...a spare for the Heir in the Iron Hills, now I have a chance to make a difference with the woman I love in ruling over our people." his smile that he directed at Pharyn was tender and filled with hope for a brighter future. There was a round of chortling at how she blushed at his sweet words to those near them...Kili made to inquire them but Pharyn interjected quickly before he could.

"Prince Kili, you can ask all the questions you want later, but now you need to get married to this remarkable man." Bofur glanced down as he began to blush at her praise. "I just did not plan a spectacular wedding for you just so you can talk everyone to death and chance your beloved exploding with child before we were done. It's time to Celebrate!" there was a roar of approval from those gathered...except Bofur who began to cry. Kili enveloped the distraught man into his arms as the small group looked upon him with worry.

"Kardunah...what is wrong?" Kili's concern for his love was easy to see and he could not stop the wail from leaving his lips.

"I don't look good enough to marry you. I always dreamed that I would wear robes of white when I married." he buried his face into his hands as he sobbed, not seeing Bombur face palming himself, or hearing Fili's groan of exasperation. It was Dis who stepped forward with a clucking of her tongue at all the men who stared at the poor distraught man with caution....obviously not knowing how to deal with the pregnant man.

"Oh for goodness sake...it's just the hormones acting up you guys." as the men looked at her in expectation in how to deal with it, she growled at how silly non child bearing men could be. "Bofur dear, it is alright. You do not need to worry about that for we have it taken care of already." she cooed at him...she would have laughed at the stunned look upon his face at her words if she hadn't already known how he would have broken down into tears further from the raging hormones throughout his body, she was just grateful he stopped. "Come makk'dli (son-in-law), let's get you ready for your own wedding." gently taking Bofur's arm she led the bewildered man away to another room, being trailed by both his brother and cousin. Just before he went through the portal leading out of the room his hazel eyes glanced back towards Kili who mouthed " I love you" as he too was led from the room by his uncle and brother. He followed her along, speechless at what was happening to him. In less than ten minutes he went from believing he was about to become a lokhar..an outcast, to getting married to the love of his life within the hour...it was almost like a fairy tale or a dream. Bofur sent up a prayer to the heavens that if he was dreaming, to never wake up again. It took less than five minutes for them to walk down the corridor before they came to a door...Dis reached out and opened it for him, smiling in delight at what laid beyond. The moment the door swung open Bofur's eyes went wide in astonishment, for there stood Dori with his arms wide open and an immense smile on his face in greeting.

"Bofur! Congratulations are in order, but first we need to make sure your wedding raiment fits just right. We can't have a Prince's consort looking less than spectacular now can we. So come on, come on them. Let's hurry. No time, no time to waste." the silvered haired man clapped his hands loudly to get Bofur to rush to his place for the final fitting..or in Bofur's case, his very first one. It was Bifur who pushed the awed man into the room, chuckling at how surprised his cousin was, giving Dis a wink as he moved them past by her. The sound of Dis closing the door behind her as she left the men alone, jerked Bofur out of his stunned state...he swiftly smiled at all of them for all that they had done for him already.

It took almost an hour for Dori, Bombur,and Bifur to groom Bofur to within an inch of his life...starting off with a bath to clean his body till it glowed then putting him in his matrimonial robes made of white velvet that had ruby silk trim along the edges and silver runes stitched along the hemline. His hair was brushed till it shone with a luster and appeared like dark silk that was left unbound around his shoulders...the only adornment allowed in his hair at this timne was a silver circlet that held a single small ruby within...it would be after the wedding when Kili put the marriage beads in before anything was placed in his hair. His ears were adorned with ringed silver and rubies in place of his own traditional clawed ones that used to reside there before. The whole time he was being primped and pampered, Dori kept up a constant chatter as he tweaked a hem there, adjusted an errant hair there and polished his nails till they shined in the glow of the torches upon the walls.

"You know when Thorin came to me five days ago to demand I make a wedding garment fit for any consort of Erebor in less than four days, I was hopping mad at him. You can't make something as elegant and respectable as wedding robes in that short of time. I mean, come on, four days! Well I tell you I was nearly spitting fire at him, but that Thorin, he challenged my abilities. He told me " If you don't think you are up to the task, Master Dori, then there must be another who is not scared of the challenge." Well when he said that I was so indignant....how dare he think I am not up to the task...well I showed him. I have made you the best garment to be married in within all of Esgaroth. No other can sew such grace as I anywhere in this land. Showed him, that arrogant...." as Dori babbled on, Bofur let his mind trail off into enchantment of knowing in a short time he would be bound to his love...his soulmate, forever and nothing made him happier.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*KILI POV*

Kili stood there , waiting at the gorgeously erected alter in the Great Hall of Kings...the torches illuminating the golden floor so perfectly that it took one's breath away at such beauty. He was in awe of what his uncle had accomplished in a short time...he had the hall in one day polished till it glowed...decorated with banners that trailed down along the vast stone walls. Even Kili was bedecked in his finest wedding attire of resplendent red velvet that had white fur trim and silver runes sewn along it. One thing left Kili wondering as he stood waiting for Bofur to appear and make that walk down the aisle to stand before all as they both spoke their vows of love.~Why so rushed to have the ceremony and not wait a month so I could court Bofur out in the open as he deserves?~ When he asked his Uncle that question, Thorin leaned over to stare incredulously at his nephew.

"Are you kidding? Have you seen that belly? If we waited another month, he will be to big to fit anything with the elegance he desires and deserves without looking like he is wearing a tent. Besides, it's a little late for courtships...he's already pregnant, so a courtship of trying to woe your love is pointless now." Kili didn't know if he should laugh or growl in exasperation of how thick headed his Uncle Thorin was...but before he could decide, trumpets heralded the arrival of Bofur and all of Kili's attention was focused upon the most dazzling sight he had ever beheld before. There, walking down the aisle towards him was Bofur dressed in luxurious white velvet robes that was trimmed in red and silver ...his gorgeous dark hair was unbound and flowing down his shoulders, ready for Kili's bead to be put in it once their vows were spoken. What caught and held Kili's attention the most was those hazel eyes that sparkled in happiness as they peered steadily into Kili's own, that he knew shone just as bright and joyous as his.

++++++++++++++++++++

*BOTH POV*

Kili and Bofur stood there facing each other as both of their families gazed upon them with pride that both men were finally binding themselves together for eternity. On Kili's left stood his brother, Fili, holding a golden ring with the Durin crest etched upon it for his younger brother to place upon Bofur's finger when it was time. Next to Fili stood their mother, Dis, who could be seen occasionally wiping the stray tear from her blue eyes. On Bofur's side stood his brother Bombur and his cousin Bifur to represent and support him as he spoke his vows before practically the entire mountain that was watching this momentous occasion happening. Standing in front of both men upon the highest point of the dais was Thorin who was presiding over the affair of marrying his nephew to the love of his life.

"We come today to witness the joining of these two Khazad into a bonding that will span the rest of their lives. Prince Kili Durin, do you come here to bind your life to this man, Bofur Broadbeam, Willingly and with full understanding that from this day forth , your every thought and action will be to honor, love, and care for this man for the rest of your life?" Thorin's voice boomed for all to heare...with a smile at Bofur and with no hesitation Kili's own deep melodic voice answered.

"I do." Thorin smiled and then turned to Bofur...repeating the same words to Bofur who with a slight hiccuping laugh replied with the same words. ~I do.~ Thorin peered down at both men with a solemn expression upon his face. "Now , take your rings to place on one another's finger as you recite your vows and promises to each other." Kili licked his lips and began...his words flowed from his heart as he spoke clearly.

I, Kili Durin, in the name of Mahal that created us all, by the life that courses within my blood and the love that resides within my heart, take thee ,Bofur Broadbeam, to my hand, my heart, and my spirit, to be my chosen one. To desire thee and be desired by thee, to possess thee, and be possessed by thee, without sin or shame, for naught can exist in the purity of my love for thee. I promise to love thee wholly and completely without restraint, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in poverty, in life and beyond, where we shall meet, remember, and love again. I shall not seek to change thee in any way. I shall respect thee, thy beliefs, thy people, and thy ways as I respect myself. 

As Kili spoke, Bofur felt tears running down his face in happiness and love for this wonderful man who pledged himself to him before all that dwell in Erebor. When it came time for him to recite his own, he could barely speak through the emotions that clogged his throat, but slowly and attentively he recited them back to Kili who smiled at him tenderly and placed his ring onto Kili's hand.

 

I ,Bofur Broadbeam, in the name of Mahal that created us all, by the life that courses within my blood, and the love that resides within my heart, take thee, Kili Durin, to my hand, my heart, and my spirit to be my chosen one. To desire and be desired by thee, to possess thee, and be possessed by thee, without sin or shame, for naught can exist in the purity of my love for thee. I promise to love thee wholly and completely without restraint, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in poverty, in life and beyond, where we shall meet, remember, and love again. I shall not seek to change thee in any way. I shall respect thee, thy beliefs, thy people, and thy ways as I respect myself. 

They stood there for a few moments , basking in the glow of their love, before reached a hand out to clasp both of theirs within his as Dis began to wrap a golden ribbon around both men's hands...binding them together as Thorin's voice echoed around.

"As you both stand before all who witness this joining of two hearts, I give you one last bit of advice and a blessing. May your marriage stay as strong as this gold that binds you together.May Mahal watch over you as you grow in love. May he bless your home with the peace that passes understanding. May he crown your work with mithril and jewels. May you forever be thankful for every blessing, great and small. (Sar men posadh sitja kheluz ar bindh men le'cheile. Sar Mahal dok ba'al men tabur bin lananubukhs. Sar E gogag men drukat nos de gelm dat rausst skilamen. Sar E gron men ori nos silfdor un izril. sar men azamar bi dolzekh fur imun gogaz, gabil un git.) Now Prince Kili, you may kiss your royal consort Bofur Broadbeam as your husband. May Mahal bless you both." Without any further ado, Kili sweeped in and claimed Bofur's lips with his own...loud cheers echoed around at the moment they touched. Both men wrapped their arms around one another as they blocked everything out but the feel of each other.

~Finally, life was perfect for them. They were joined together with the blessing of both of their families and they were expecting the birth of their child before the end of the year. Life truly was perfect now.~


	8. EPILOGUE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: there is some graphic scenes in this chapter...it's the birth, so be prepared and there is some language to.

Several months have passed since that day when Kili and Bofur were joined in the most sacred of rites, before all of Erebor. Since that glorious day both men's lives seemed to get better for them. Each day Bofur grew more and more round with his and Kili's child that laid safe and sound within Bofur. As the months seemed to fly by they both learned what it was to be married to one another. There was some high moments and there was some lows for them, but together they were able to get through them because they had each other to stand by their side...giving one another the strength to get through whatever came their way.

One such low time was when Bofur had to learn about diplomacy and laws, which was something he never had to learn before in all of his years, but as a Prince's Consort it was required. He had to sit through what seemed like endless lessons upon decorum from Balin who had the patience of a saint for he took the time to instruct Bofur in the confusing dance of politics. It was one such day that Bofur lost his patience with all the stupid laws before him...and it was Kili who paid the price. Kili had just entered the family quarters, when the sound of Bofur's screams of frustration echoed throughout the room...with his heart in his throat he dropped the book on Dwarf Laws from two hundred years ago, onto the ground to rush to his husbands side.

"Durino Shirumund (by durins beard) Balin! Are you trying to tell me there is no law that protects bearers! That is stupid." as Kili rounded the corner, he saw Bofur pacing...more like waddling back and forth in front of Balin who was seated at a table with several books laid out before him, looking exhausted.

"Bofur. What's wrong love?" Bofur stopped his pacing as Kili quickly stepped to his side...taking his husbands hands into his own. Bofur heaved a sigh as he gave a recounting on what he found out that had upset him so much. It seems that there existed no law that protected bearers from the appalling life they were forced to endure for several generations. With Balin's help, Bofur was researching for anything that would help keep the others like him safe from enslavement and abuse..they found nothing to date. That was one reason why Balin had sent a message down to the library for a book on ancient laws..hoping maybe something in the past would be there within it. It just so happens that Kili was down there when Ori came running up to him with a large old book in his hands. 

"Prince Kili. I am so glad you are here. Balin sent a message down here for me to find this book for him. It is on Erebor Laws from tua'kantuz ferreng (200 years) ago...back in the time of King Thror himself. I can't believe it is in such good condition still after all this time. Isn't this amazing?" the look of wonderment on his face made Kili chuckle at how adorable he was...he could see why Fili could never seem to take his eyes off of the young man as a small blush stained the man's cheeks. Shortly after his brother's wedding Fili revealed , while deep in his cups, his infatuation for the third son of Ri...but he begged for Kili to keep that between the both of them." Anyways, Prince Kili, would you mind terribly giving this to Mr. Balin for me..please?" he looked up at Kili with pleading brown eyes that could melt even the wintry of hearts.

"Of course, Ori, I don't mind at all." the smile the young man gave him was filled with relief.

"Oh, thank you Prince Kili. I have alot to do here still and this will let me get back to it very quickly." with one last smile, Ori spun around and scampered off to attend to things needing his attention. That was how Kili came to be here in the family quarters at this time, since he knew Balin would be here during this hour tutoring Bofur. He listened attentively to his husband's justified complaint about the inequality of the laws regarding bearers within Dwarven society. Kili felt that his love had a point about how abhorred his kind were regarded and things needed to change soon if there was going to be any hope for their people. He knew Bofur was trying to find an old law that restored freedom to bearers...but so far neither him or Balin had found it.

"Oh, Balin, I have the book you asked for from Ori...maybe we can find something in there." he went quickly to retrieve the book from the floor where he dropped it shortly ago and brought it to both men who began to avidly search through each and every law there was. Kili held out hope but even he was losing what little was left of it. In the end all their hope was shattered for there in bold print of King Thror's own handwriting was the laws that pertained to all bearers.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

*BEARER LAW- REVISED IN THE YEAR 2740 BY KING THROR*

Because of the decline in bearers among the Khazad race, I hereby enact the law of any Khazad that presents as a bearer is required by law to submit themselves to the head of their household with the expressed intention of obtaining a proper marriage price for the compensation of the loss of a valued family member. All bearers are required to be under the protection of the Head of their household that they dwell in. Any and all rights the bearer has is subjected to the laws of the Head and can not be refuted, if opposed then bearer is bound by law to punishment that has been ordained as is proper by the Crown.

Bearers are forbidden to own property, have control of money or to either buy/sell without the authorization of the Master. Any bearer found out in public must be veiled and under escort at all times for their own protection against harm that may occur. If bearer is found without veil or escort they can be subjected to confinement to a safe location until such time as the Master can retrieve them and proof is ascertained of ownership. If proof is determined that bearer is without protection of sorts than they are susceptible to be sold for a marriage price, so they are under protection of a household once more and all proceeds of the sale will be applied to the upkeep of the kingdom.

PUNISHMENTS AUTHORIZED BY CROWN:

No bearer can be permanently harmed during punishment but they can and will be subjected to the administering of proper punishment that are authorized by the Crown and Healer's Guild.

SET PUNISHMENTS:

spanking/flogging: no marks are allowed to be visible after 30 minutes of punishment being carried out.

temporary isolation: no more than 24 hours within a seven day time span.

restraints: so bearer can not harm themselves during set punishment.

missed meals: no more than two consecutively are allowed.

Any of these are permissible to correct bearer's behavior. If the Master is found to have disregarded these approved methods of punishment then the Master will be heavily fined and possibly cast out of the mountain without his property which will be confiscated and allocated appropriately as the bearer's family see's fit as compensation for violation of Dwarven rights and signed contract.

++++++++++++++++++++++++

Bofur felt the hopes of bearers on his shoulders and it was almost more than any Khazad could bear...but luckily for him, he did not have to do it alone for Kili adamantly stood by his side on this matter. For a few hours Kili consoled a discouraged Bofur...making a promise to him that someway, somehow they would find a way to change it or get around this archaic law.

"Bofur, i promise you kardunah that I will protect you and our children from this law made by some gold crazed fool called grandfather. Don't worry. together we will find a way to protect us from this stupid, demeaning law." tenderly he soothed his beloveds mind by kissing him senseless ...neither taking notice as Balin made a hasty retreat, leaving the two lovebirds to their own ardent reassurances as he made his way to talk to his king about a situation in his kingdom.

One of the high moments during these months...maybe not so great according to the senses, but hilarious all the same, was a time Bofur's food craving reached a level that no one had foreseen happening. It was around the dinner hour and many people were gathered within the Great Dining Hall eating their meals. Bofur came down to the Hall to eat with everyone on this night with Kili close to his side to make sure he did not take a wrong step down the stairs. As they finally made it to the hall, they both could see long tables set up along the walls filled with various assortments of food. Bofur slowly waddled his way over to see what appealed to him...noticing Kili made his own selections really quick as he filled his plate with different meats and bread.

"Bofur? See anything you want amralime (love)?" he peered at the older man who just stood there looking very indecisive at the assorted food. Bofur sighed heavily and shook his head negatively.

"No. I...I can't see anything I want really." as he kept eyeing the food, he wasn't aware of Bombur coming up behind them until he spoke which startled both men.

"Nothing here you want, huh? Hmmm...how about I make something special for you and the baby?" Bofur brightened at that suggestion and both Bombur and Kili chuckled at the relief on Bofur's face. "Kili, why don't you both sit down and eat. I'll take care of Bofur's food and bring it out when done." Kili smiled and he went to sit down with his brother who was conversing with their mother, Dis, as they both drank their ale...knowing Bombur would take care of Bofur perfectly. "So...nadad (brother), what exactly are you craving?" he waited for the man to decide...afterwards he wished he hadn't asked.

"I'm craving peanut butter...and chocolate." Bombur laughed at Bofur who hummed in enjoyment at the thought of the sandwich....but something was still missing on it. " Oh...and with bananas." Bombur nodded...easy to fix quickly. "Oh! with pickles too. Yumm." Bofur closed his eyes in pleasure at the idea...Bombur cringed a bit at that, but what his pregnant brother wanted he was getting. So with a nod he turned to go make it but before he got three feet away Bofur hollered out once more. "With hot sauce too. Oh Mahal yes, that's it." Bombur stared at him in aghast which made Bofur nervous as he began to chew on his lip."...Please, Bom?" the cook nodded his head and ran back to the kitchen to assemble this atrocious sandwich for his expecting brother...trying to not retch at the sight or smell of it. The second it was made he rushed out with it ...trying to breath shallowly so not to inhale the noxious smell...noticing as he passed several dwarves they turned green and left their plates behind, scampering as far as they could from that smell. Finally, with relief he made it to where his brother sat next to Kili, who was chatting animatedly with Fili and Dis..he set the plate down and hustled away as fast as his legs could carry him...praying he didn't lose his own stomach contents.

The moment Bombur set the plated sandwich in front of him, bofur felt his mouth water at the divine aroma...not noticing how conversation stopped around him and stared at what was on his plate with disgusted horror. He hummed in delight as he picked up the lovely created meal and took a large bite, humming in ecstasy as he chewed. The wonderful flavor of chocolaty peanut butter and bananas washed over his tongue, pairing perfectly with the vinegar spicy pickles, all of which made groan in pleasure. The whole time he ate with gusto , some dwarves began to edge away from the smell emitting from his food...he moaned and hummed the whole time. Fili cleared his throat as he edged a tiny bit away...breathing shallowly as he watched his nadad'dli (brother in law) practically inhaling his sandwich.

"Damn, he looks so happy eating that Ke. Happy as a pig in slop." Fili smiled at Bofur as he talked to Kili next to him..watching his husband with a fond expression himself. The moment those words left Fili's mouth Bofur gasped and looked at the blond prince in distress as his sandwich fell to his plate...big tears filled his eyes and he began to wail.

"You...you think I'm FAT!" the dark haired man began to wail loudly as those fat tears fell down his face. Fili's blue eyes went wide in shock...many dwarven eyes turned to stare at him and they began to narrow, Fili knew one wrong move and he was going to be hurt...real bad if he didn't fix this real soon, especially with Kili who glared at him.

"No...no,no, no Bo. Of course not! I think you look beautiful." he saw Kili growling at him for that remark. " Bofur , I was just saying how much you are enjoying that well crafted sandwich Bombur made you." Bofur sniffled and began to calm down quickly as he saw the contrite look in Fili's eyes. Fili breathed a sigh of relief that the pregnant crisis had passed..he should have known it wasn't going to be that easy..it was short lived because Bofur gathered his sandwich back up as he spoke.

"You think Bom did good job for me?" Fili vigorously nodded at him to try and appease his overly emotional nadad'dli...seeing a bright smile come back to his mustached face. ~Whew! Crisis averted.~ Fili thought. "Here, Fe...take a bite. See how good it is." Bofur held out the sandwich to Fili, who's eyes went round in horror. He was about to decline it, but a swift whack to the back of his head by Dis and Thorin growling lowly ~ Take a bite~ made him change his mind. Steeling his nerves and stomach he leaned forward..trying to contain his revulsion on his face as he took a small bite and chewed. Fili fought the wave of nausea in his stomach as he prayed he would not gag...choking down the foul bite as soon as it was safe to swallow. The look on Bofur's face of his delight made Fili plaster a smile on his own for the sweet man who quickly tore back into his food with euphoria once more. As Fili took a long deep pull on his ale to wash the atrocious taste out of his mouth he noticed his Uncle and mother give him a pleased smile for appeasing his brother's hurt feelings so well. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kili lean over to whisper softly at his older brother.

"Nicely done nadad. Thank you for that." Kili's eyes twinkled in merriment at him...suddenly a thought came to Fili's mind and he smiled wickedly at his dark brother.

"No problem. I'm just happy I'm not the one who has to kiss him afterwards." with those parting words and a smirk he quickly got up with his ale in hand to go talk to Nori about the last merchant caravan that was supposed to arrive from the South with supplies before the snow began to fall..leaving his poor brother to contemplate his near future fate.

*******************

The late autumn moon was soon about to set on the horizon when the long awaited event finally happened in Erebor. Prince Kili was still in bed along with his beloved Bofur who was wrapped up in his arms...both blissfully asleep. Suddenly Bofur jerked awake as a sharp pain shot through his abdomen, making him holler out so loudly that Kili wrenched himself off the bed looking for the threat of danger. His bleary eyes saw nothing that could be a threat to either of them and he cast his brown gaze to his husband who was sitting up in bed, clutching his stomach with both hands as he gasped. Kili eased close to his love and reached out a hand to lay on Bofur's shoulder as he groggily rasped out to him.

"Bo? What's wrong kardunah?" his love could not answer as he gasped in pain while sweat formed on his face. "Is it....is it the baby?" Is it time?" Bofur nodded quickly as his face went pale...Kili's heart lurched in panic and he tore out of the bedroom shouting. " Amad! Amad! It's coming!" one of the doors to the bedrooms off of the family quarters flew open to admit his mother into the room. Her hair was still in it's sleeping braid and her gown flowed around her ankles as she made her way over to her agitated son. She swiftly took his bare shoulders into her hands and made him calm down enough to speak clearly.

"Kili! Calm down. Now what's the matter?" her blue eyes caught his browns and he took a deep breath to steady himself as he slowly told his mother what was going on.

"Amad, Bofur is going into labor. we need you." she nodded her head at him and then a smile swept across her face as she gave him a pointed look.

"I'll be there in a few moments. I will get dressed first...but ..uhhmm...son. You may want to get dressed yourself. I don't think you want to be seen like this by others." Kili glanced down at himself and realized he was still naked. He blushed crimson as he squawked at her, who chortled at her son's mortification as he covered himself with both hands and rushed back to his room to get some clothes on. Maybe ten minutes later, Dis came walking through their door and went straight to Bofur who was groaning on the bed in pain. With quick efficiency she reached under the covers on Bofur and checked his opening for dilation as if she was checking a woman...making soothing sounds as she did it. "Well Bofur, you seem to be dilating fine...not to fast, so we have time for me to fetch Oin for you." she gave him a smile as she patted his hand with her other one not used in her examination. "You are doing fine love. Just breath when a contraction comes...in and out. It may help if you walk around a little bit...Mahal knows it helped me both times. Also, you may want to put on a robe for your modesty and comfort." she walked over to the wash basin to clean her hands, then she was out the door to alert Oin to the imminent arrival of the newest member of the Durin family.

******************

It was an hour later when Oin and Dis came back in to check on Bofur, who was slowly shuffling around the room, holding onto Kili's arm for support, grunting and groaning with each step. Just as Oin entered the room, Bofur went very still as he peered down at the floor...everyone's eyes followed his gaze. There on the floor was a large wet puddle under the expecting man who gulped loudly...Oin spoke into the silence.

"Well, it looks like I arrived at the right moment. Come on lad, let's take a look at you and see what's going on now." gently him and Kili careful walked Bofur back to bed to lay down while Dis went to clean up the mess on the floor. Oin, with a confident and knowledgeable manner he swiftly examined Bofur...making a hmmming sound as he did. "Right, right. Everything looks good Bofur. I think within a few hours we can be expecting an arrival." he removed his hands and cleaned them off to begin getting things ready for the birth. Dis took one look at her boys and slipped out of the room...some people needed to be alerted of what was happening.

*******************

Bofur nearly arched off the bed as another contraction shot through his body as rivulets of sweat dripped from his brow from all the strain his body was under the last few hours. On his right stood Kili, who held his hand in his while with the other he tried to brush back the soggy tendrils of hair that stuck to Bofur's face...whispering words of encouragement to his husband. At his feet knelt Oin who had his hands between his legs...calling out instructions to everyone assisting him in the delivery.

"You're doing good Bofur...breath like that and when I tell you, I want you to push....You need to bear down on my command." Bofur nodded as he gasped out a string of profanities at the pain.

"Ugghhh...MEN EZUN! (i hate you) You did this...this is all your fault!" Bofur screamed at Kili, who didn't take his words to heart for he was warned a while back by his Uncle Thorin that during labor they're tongues become pretty sharp....it was a reflection of their pain.

"You're doing great azyung. I'm so...." Bofur turned those jasper eyes onto his husband and if looks could kill then he would be a single parent in that second.

"MEN FOCAIL (fuck you)! You try squeezing a melon out of your ASS!"Bofur threw back his head as he screamed again from the spasms inside...Oin tried not to laugh at him as he focused on the task at hand.

"Kili, you're doing good. Dis, you have the blankets ready. It's not long now." suddenly another spasm hit and Bofur clenched around Kili's hand in his own as Oin barked out to the agonized man. "ALRIGHT...Come on Bofur...PUSH!" with a roar from Bofur who pushed with all his might and a scream from Kili, who believed in that second his hand was caught in a painful vise grip. As Bofur pushed with all his might, Kili's eyes went wide as he leaned over and watched Bofur's tight rose expand and stretched to obscene dimensions as a tiny head crowned at his entrance...seeking a way out of its constricting enclosure.

~Oh Mahal! That's not right! How's it ever going to be normal again? It's destroyed beyond repair!~ Kili thought as he watched his beloved entrance stretched beyond what he believed was possible or natural. His thoughts were jolted out of their disbelief and back onto what was going on..it was the sweetest sound he ever heard that reached his ears...the baby's first cry.

"It's a ....GIRL!" Oin bellowed out as he cut the cord and handed the squalling child off to Dis to be cleaned up and swaddled in her little soft Durin blue blanket. Kili felt his heart soar as he watched the baby with tears filling his brown eyes...then he gazed upon his weary husband who beamed with pride at what he had just done.

"It's a girl Bofur. A beautiful girl love." he swooped down and kissed him on the lips...his joy and pride for this gorgeous man, the emotions racing through him made him feel like he was flying on cloud nine. As Bofur went to return the kiss, another spasm crashed through his body making him gasp and groan loudly as he began to bear down once more...Oin's hands flying back between those legs...getting ready to catch the infant that was eager to join its sister into the world.

"Doing good lad! Come, push one more time...almost there...almost...YES!" Bofur felt the tiny body slipping from his into Oin's waiting hands and a loud wail spiraled up , filling the room with those innocent new cries."Congratulations, it's a BOY!" the child's cries echoed around the room that joined his sister's own sweet melody as Dis swiftly handed the little girl to Kili to hold as she snatched another blue blanket to wrap around the distraught boy...promptly cleaning him up so he could join his sister.

Kili sat there stunned, holding his newborn daughter in his arms, as it registered that he was now the proud father of twins. Next thing he knew he was holding both of his children as both Oin and Dis swept through the room , cleaning Bofur up and changing sheets so he could be comfortable. Kili did was not very aware of everything going on around him for he every bit of his attention was centered on these two most perfect treasures drowsing comfortably in his arms. As he gazed down upon their sweet faces, a feeling of being unprepared and insignificant washed over him at that moment. Here was two delicate and fragile lives that trusted him to protect and guide them through life...to make everything in this world safe for them...he felt very unqualified for this job before him, but he promised he would do all he could to fulfill it for them. Finally Bofur was settled back into bed in a clean gown and Kili gently made his way back to his beloved's side where he delicately placed both babies next to their "momma" who exhaustedly cooed down at both drowsing infants as he sleepily counted the little fingers that curled around his own large one. Neither man noticing as Dis and Oin slipped out of the room to give the new family some privacy as they went to announce the new arrivals to those waiting beyond those doors.

"Oh Ke. What should we name them love?" Bofur's voice was raspy from all the screaming he did. Kili eased himself onto the bed next to both infants as he reached out to caress his lovers cheek with a finger. As they lounged there upon the bed, wrapped around their new family in a cocoon of bliss, they both thought upon it...it was Kili who spoke as he smiled at his husband.

"How about Kilur and Baili. A twisted variation of both of our names to honor us both as their fathers?" Bofur's smile was radiant as he gazed upon his three loves...his gorgeous husband Kili, his handsome boy Kilur, and his beautiful daughter Baili. Now they both were truly complete...they were now one happy and complete family.

~THE END~


	9. NEW BOOK-TEASER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is a short teaser for the next book in this series called ~A Warriors Heart~. It will feature Nori and Dwalin. I hope you loved Bofur and Kili's story and read the next book where they will make appearances along the way. See you in the next book.

Nori was walking through the dark forest, looking at how the snow glistened upon the branches and ground he tread upon...somewhere in the distance the sounds of crying could be heard. drawing him closer to the sounds of heartbreak within that darkness. Slowly...cautiously...he made his way closer to that sound...his ears alert to everything around him. Suddenly a soft glowing shadow began to materialize before him and he stopped in his tracks..as he stared at it forming in front of him, he knew this was the source of those cries. He made to reach out towards the glowing shape a voice floated on the wind that made him grow cold and shattered his heart at the same time.

~Daddy? Daddy? Where are you? I'm scared.~

It was the sound of his door flying open that made Nori hurtle up from his bed and grab his dagger he kept close by...with a groan he saw his baby brother, Ori, there with the biggest smile on his face.

"Nori! Bofur gave birth to twins! A bouncing baby boy named Kilur and a sweet little girl called Baili." just as suddenly as he appeared he was gone...leaving Nori to sit up in his bed and grab his face with both hands to wipe away the remnants of his dreams with uneasiness growing inside of him.

~Why did I dream of ..her and why now?~


End file.
